All That Glitters
by Canvas.Falling
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly enrolled in Balamb Garden's sorceress program in the hopes of escaping her father and to control the power that dwells within her. What she finds is soon to be more than that. She will find a whole new life within those walls, and friends who couldn't ever fear her, one of which may hold the key to her power. -I'm not very good at summaries, so please read!-
1. Dysfunctional Family

Chapter One

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters, the only character I own is Aria. This story is merely a product of my overactive imagination and my love for all things Squall related! There are a few plot points and Garden things that have been altered for the sake of the story. This is my first fanfic in almost ten years. So please, be gentle with me as I get back into the groove! I really appreciate comments and Faves! Thank you loves ~ Ayu._

* * *

Rinoa stepped out of the car, overlooking the vast school she was to call her home. She pushed back a strand of her dark hair from her face, but it just flew back into being a bother from the might of the wind. She sighed one more time and looked back at the cab that was pulling away. This place was so much smaller than her home in Deling City. Rinoa didn't much like the idea of being confined to such a small space but she was willing to do anything to get away from her drill sergeant father. Even at seventeen years old, General Caraway was still treating her like a child. She was old enough to make her own decisions. Hence, her application and acceptance into Balamb Garden, somewhere very far away from her father.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She said to herself as she picked up her suitcase and headed up the small stairs and into the large gate. As soon as she passed its limits she could feel a weight being lifted from her, as if she were free.

Rinoa stepped into the garden and her eyes widened, looking over the place she would call her home. There were students of all ages. She couldn't help the soft smile that came to her face at the sight of the small children running around the hallways, bothering the older students from the looks of it. Rinoa glanced down at the paper in her hand. _Quistis Trepe, okay, now, where do I go?_ Rinoa thought to herself. Before she even had the chance to start walking she felt something running into her back, knocking her to her knees.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" A female voice came from behind Rinoa. Causing her to sigh a little as she moved to slowly to stand back up.

"I'm fine." Rinoa replied as she turned around to the brunette, who looked overly concerned. "Thank you, I'm alright." Rinoa reassured her.

"Oh good, sometimes these kids don't watch where they are going." The brunette replied with a smile. "I'm Selphie Tilmitt."

"Rinoa Heartilly." Rinoa replied as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm looking for Quistis Trepe, any idea where I can find her?" She asked.

"Of course! She's probably annoying the commander." Selphie nodded as she walked closer to her. "I can show you!" Selphie added excitedly. "Follow me!"

Rinoa nodded and muttered a thanks, leaning down to pick up her suitcase. She followed Selphie to the elevator. The elevator ride was quiet. Rinoa didn't really know what to say to the girl, she barely knew her for more than a few minutes. When the machine finally stopped the doors opened to a hallway.

Selphie glanced at her. "This is it, go ahead, I have to go. Plus, I'm not sure Commander Leonheart isn't going to shoot me in the face." She said with a nervous smile. Which made Rinoa glance at her strangely.

"Well, thank you for all of your help." Rinoa said as she stepped out of the elevator. The doors closed and she turned, suddenly very nervous. Maybe it was Selphie's comment. "He better not shoot _me_ in the face." Rinoa muttered to herself as she walked to the door. She reached out and knocked three times.

"It's open."

Rinoa reached out and opened the door, walking into see a large office. She could see a tall brunette standing and looking out the window, presumably out at the entire garden. He turned and Rinoa's breath caught in her throat. This man had the most singularly beautiful face she had ever seen, even the scar across seemed to suit him.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to tell me why you're here?"

 _Rude._ Rinoa thought to herself as she set her suitcase down and walked toward the desk, the man moved to sit down in the chair, picking up a mug and sipping from it.

"Yes, I'm new here. I was looking for Quistis Trepe, Selphie said I might find her here." Rinoa said with a little bit of a nervous tone in her voice. "I assume you must be Commander Leonheart." She added.

"That would be correct." He replied. "Quistis has not been up here today, I'm sorry to say I haven't seen her."

"Oh…" Rinoa sighed. "Is there anyways you can help me?" She asked. "I don't really know where I'm supposed to be."

"Do you have an admittance slip?" He asked.

Rinoa nodded and handed him the slip, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He took the paper and typed a few things into the computer. Rinoa stayed silent, usually she got a good read on people within the first few minutes, but there was something about this Commander Leonheart that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Okay…" He said, clicking a few times with the mouse. "You're in dormitory B." He told her and she nodded. "And your head instructor is Ms. Trepe. I'll call her, hang on." He moved to pick up the phone, but he was interrupted by the sound of doors flying open.

"SQUALL LEONHEART!"

Rinoa turned her head and saw a very angry, brunette walking toward them. Rinoa looked back at the man behind the desk, then back to the brunette. They looked a lot alike, they couldn't be…. Related?

"Aria, what is it? I'm busy." He said as if her dramatic entrance didn't even phase him. He set the phone back into the hook.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU STUCK ME WITH SOME HALF-BRAINED WITCH AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP HER?!" The woman named Aria screamed. Rinoa looked back to the commander who let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Aria, I expect you to help her. That is apart of your training and one of the reasons you are here. Never forget that. Or would you rather rot in Esther?" His attitude was much to personal for her to be just a student.

"And if I don't?" Aria looked serious. Squall, as Rinoa had learned his first name was, simply stood and walked away from his desk.

"Then you get sent back to Esther. End of story." He said and that only seemed to enrage the other brunette more.

"FINE!" With a fling of her hand she released a fireball that went clear across the room toward the commander and Rinoa. He shouted for her to get down and dove out of the way. Rinoa looked up and watched as the female stomped out of the room. Glancing over she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who in the hell was that?!" She asked with a freaked tone.

Squall simply stood to his feet assessing the damage of the burnt hole of carpet on the floor. "Aria Leonheart. My twin sister." He said as he moved to sit back at his desk with a sigh. It took another moment but finally Rinoa removed herself from the floor.

"She's also your roommate and mentor." He added and her eyes widened.

"I don't think so. She's clearly crazed." Rinoa regretted the words immediately after she said them. Squall didn't seem to change his facial expression at all when she said that. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Not at all. You see what most people do. Aria is a bit of a hothead, but she has a good heart." He said as he adjusted himself in his chair. "A year ago we started a program here. For sorceresses, which was the reason you were accepted. You are a sorceress are you not?" He asked and Rinoa nodded.

"Yes, but I can't control it." She replied and he nodded.

"Aria couldn't either. At first." He took a sip of his drink. "The point of the program is to help you do just that. A sorceress cannot be striped of her power. Nor, can you muzzle it." He added. "That's why it's important that you learn to control that power. This way, maybe we can avoid yet another costly war." He said.

"You mean the Sorceress Wars?" She asked and he nodded.

"Another war like that would mean thousands of lives lost. This program is hoping to circumvent that." He replied as he moved to pick the phone back up. "I'll call Quistis for you now." He dialed a number. "Quistis? Come get your student. Ms…. Heartilly. Yes. Yes. Oh and I'm gonna need the cleaners. Aria threw another fit in my office. Burned a hole in the carpet. Great, Thanks." He hung up the phone. "She's on her way up."

Rinoa was shown around the school by Quistis, and the last stop was her room. Once she was alone inside she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around the half decorated room. The girl from earlier was her roommate. This might not be a good thing. Rinoa wished that she could have met Aria on better terms.

She didn't want to think about that now, right now she just wanted to get her stuff unpacked. And she set about doing just that, placing the pictures of her and friends on the nightstand. A picture of her mother, whom she missed dearly. Rinoa had never met Julia, but still she missed her. Rinoa didn't always understand it but that just seemed to be the way that it was.

She looked over at the other side of the room and couldn't help but notice a single photo on the nightstand. Curious, Rinoa padded over to it and picked it up. It was a younger Squall and Aria. She smiled at the looks on their faces. They were both smiling. Something she hadn't seen from either one yet.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to touch things that don't belong to you?"

Rinoa spun around, clearly surprised to see Aria standing in the doorway. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized, setting the picture back down. "I was just curious." She admitted.

Aria sighed and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Curiosity killed the little witchy." She said. "Remember that next time."

"I-I'm not a witch." Rinoa said, which only caused a scoff from Aria.

"Amatur then." She replied with an attitude. "You have power. I can sense it, but you have absolutely no control over it, do you little girl?"

Rinoa didn't much like her attitude, but she knew she was going to have to play nice. After all, this was her roommate and her mentor. Aria was also way more powerful that she was. Maybe it was only because the girl in front of her could allegedly control her magic.

"Don't worry witchy. We'll fix that." Aria giggled a little and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and headed for the door, stopping at it. "Well come on. You start now." She said. "And it's gonna be one hell of a ride." She said.

Rinoa sighed and picked her up her bag. She was reluctant to follow Aria. At the same time, she wanted to know all the girls secrets….

* * *

 **Ayu's Note:** _And that is all for chapter one! I wanted to start out short. They will get longer as the story goes on and develops. I'm not really sure in what direction it's headed yet. But I am excited! Like and Faves are awesome! Followers are gold! And I would love to see comments. By the way, I apologize if my format of writing is a little odd. I am so use to writing Roleplay posts now that Story format is difficult for me and i don't have a beta reader. So bear with me please!_


	2. Break the Ice

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters, the only character I own is Aria. We are on to chapter two! I wanted to try and get the second chapter up as quick as possible. Just because Sunday through Tuesdays are impossible update days for me because of work. So here we go! On to chapter two._

* * *

"I still don't understand why you let her bounce around unchecked."

Squall rolled his eyes at Zell who was lazily in the chair on the other side of the desk Squall was currently sitting in. "Bounce around Zell?" He questioned, which was answered by a simple shrug. "I don't _let_ her do anything. You and I both know Aria is dangerous." He said as he sighed. He may have loved and cared for his twin sister, but deep down he knew, her power could one day turn her like so many other sorceresses before her. "We afford her some amusement at the very least, which is why I think she's still here." He said.

Zell simply shrugged again and stood, moving to look out over the garden through the window. "Just remember, she may be your sister. But that doesn't mean she won't become an enemy one day. And you just can't seem to stop antagonizing her. This is no time for sibling rivalry." Zell had gone from the immature man he use to be to someone who thought with a level head. Squall had thought he would never live to see the day.

"I'm not antagonizing her." Squall shot back as he stood up. "I'm simply trying to get it through her head that if she doesn't stop with this little rebellion of hers, she's going to find herself back in that memorial for another thirteen years."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone crazy from it already." Zell snorted. The blond then glanced over at the burn mark still in the carpet from earlier in the day. "Or maybe she has." He added. Which made the brunette smack Zell upside the head.

"Besides, she's not completely unchecked." Squall said, using Zell's word from earlier. "Seifer has managed to keep her from destroying the entire school. So that's a good thing."

"I still don't know why you let her hang around him. Seifer isn't a good influence." Zell replied.

"She's taken to him, and right now. We need all the help we can get. We may have gotten in over our heads with this program." Squall didn't want to admit it, but that much power underneath one roof could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

Squall was finished with his paperwork for the day, there was a lot that was needed in order to run a garden. So much more than had first been explained to him. He was getting the hang of it. When he left his office and took the elevator down to the first floor, upon exiting he was almost run over by an army of children playing Cowboys and Indians. It wasn't long until a blonde had run up next to him and he simply rolled his eyes. "Seifer, I don't have the time for all of this. I'm tired. Try and make this quick." Squall told him, obviously annoyed.

"I'm looking for Aria." The blond replied back to him. "Have you seen her?"

Squall thought back to earlier in the day as he walked down the stairs toward the directory. "Not since she burned a hole in my carpet a few hours ago." He said. "I thought you had control over her." He asked, which caused Seifer to simply scoff.

"Nothing has control over that girl. I have no idea why she listens to me." Seifer said with a soft chuckle.

"She's taken with you. I wonder why but she is." Aria was drawn to the blond. Squall had yet to really figure out why, but right now he wasn't questioning it.

"Maybe she's in the training center. She goes there to calm down. Especially after curfew." Seifer said as he turned that direction.

Squall turned the same was and sighed. "Maybe I should talk to her. She was pretty mad earlier, wouldn't want her to add a burn mark to that mug."

Squall stopped and turned in the opposite direction, toward the cafeteria. Seifer stopped and turned. "Where are you going?" He asked and squall stopped turning to smile.

"Never go before Aria when she's pissed off at you without a peace offering. You'll learn that one day." Squall said chuckling.

Squall headed into the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee and a muffin for his sister and a coffee for himself. The made his way back to the training center. Seifer was nowhere to be seen so Squall assumed that he had actually listened for once. Which wasn't something Seifer did all of the time.

It didn't take him long to make his way into the training center. He searched around for his sister, walking toward the secret area when he spotted her, sitting on the pier overlooking the water. Snowflakes floating around her face. "You never could hide your emotions very well." He said as he moved to sit next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked and Squall held out the coffee and muffin to her. "What is this?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "A peace offering."

Aria smiled softly and took the bag and cup, sipping off of the coffee. Sighing a little she looked out over the water, kicking her feet in it a little bit. "I'm sorry, for earlier." She said after a few minutes. That made squall smile.

"It's alright Aria." He said. "It's just a carpet."

"Yeah, but I was aiming at you." She said with a small laugh. "I don't know why I got so mad. I thought you had just brought me out of that place to use me."

Squall sighed. "No Aria, I got you out of there because you're my sister. My _twin_ sister for that matter." As if the fact that Aria was his twin would explain everything. "When dad told me what he had done. I couldn't leave you in there. He feared you, I don't." Squall insisted.

"Not even a little?" Aria asked, taking a piece off the muffin and handing it to him. He smiled and took it, popping it into his mouth with a shrug.

"Not even a little." He replied.

"Everyone else does." Aria said as she took a sip of her coffee. "They're just waiting for me to screw up. To go all Adel on people." She said with a sigh.

"Seifer doesn't." Squall replied.

Aria laughed softly, pushing some of her dark hair from her face. "Yes he does. He's just better at hiding it than everyone else."

"Well, maybe if you could learn to control your emotions a little more. People wouldn't be so scared you would blow up the world, every time you got mad." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You mean I could be an emotionless prick like you?" She asked and he laughed.

"I'm not emotionless." He retorted.

"You are." She said. "Although, I do think you were drooling over the little witchy in your office today." Aria added.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "The little witchy? This is what we are calling her now? Rinoa is a sorceress, just like you."

"She's an amature caster that can't control her powers." Aria said as she took another bite of the muffin, handing another piece to her twin. "A sorceress is a classy being. Until she learns to control the power she has, she's no better than a witch." Aria explained laughing at the end of it.

"Okay okay. Fine. Get use to her though. She's gonna be roomed with you until you both graduate." He said and Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get the idiotic idea to stick two people with power like this in a room together. You're gonna get the entire dormitory blown up." She said.

"I trust you. To keep a lid on your emotions. No matter how much she pisses you off." He replied as if it was nothing more than a fleeting thought. "Have you started training with her yet?" He asked and Aria nodded.

"Yeah, we started off with the basics. Protection spells to repel dark magic." Aria said. "She has a lot of power, and talent. If she can harness it, she'll be one powerful witchy." Squall laughed.

"More powerful than you?" He asked. It took a moment before Aria nodded, as if she didn't want to admit it.

"More powerful than Adel maybe." She said. "I can feel her power even now. It buzzes my molecules. I don't know how else to explain it. She's powerful." Aria said. She moved over and dug through her bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and she lit one, which caused her twin to groan.

"I wish you would quit that nasty habit. It's not attractive." He said.

"Well, you want me to not blow up the entire school right?" She asked, taking a hit and he nodded.

"That would be nice."

"Then leave me and my disgusting habit alone." She said. "Besides. I could be doing worse things." She looked at him with a smile. "I could be doing _drugs_." She said with a small laugh.

He laughed. "Oh dear god. I don't even want to think about that." He said as he moved to take another sip of his coffee, making a disgusted face. "And now my coffee's cold." Which made his twin sister giggle.

"May I?" She asked, holding her finger out, pressing it against the cup. A small red light came from it and a few seconds later she pulled it away. "Better?" She asked.

Squall took a sip and nodded. "Yes, much better. Thank you."

"Anytime." She said as she let her hand fall back into her lap. She took another hit off the stick in her hand and moved to stand up. Squall looked over at her and stood as well. "It's time to go to bed." She said and he smiled.

"Goodnight pipsqueak." He said kissing her temple.

"Goodnight jerk." She said as she moved to start walking off of the pier and head out of the training center.

Squall watched until she was out of sight and sighed. Moving to clean up their trash before he headed out himself and to his dorm room. It only took a moment for him to get ready for bed. When he laid down he stared at the dark ceiling. Having trouble falling asleep. He didn't know what the future was going to bring and didn't like that thought.

He didn't know what time it was when he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ayu's Note:** Whelp, I have gifted you all with Chapter Two! This will probably be the last update until probably Thursday through Sunday during the day. I have an insane work schedule this week. It would be amazing if I could get two chapters a week done, but I'm not going to promise that. Because I know if i do then it will end up not happening. I know it's only been two chapters, but this is really good for my stress. I missed writing so much, so hopefully you are all enjoying my first fanfic in a decade. I know I am enjoying writing it! This chapter I wanted to show that Aria is not always a snot, as Rin calls her. She does have a softer side. What is going to happen to her in the future? I'll never tell! now on to my shoutouts!

 _;; Rin -_ Thank you for your review! I did want to try something a little different in terms of story. Also, since I haven't played Final Fantasy VIII in so long that I don't quite remember the game's story as I would like. Your question bugs me now! How am I going to fill that plot hole?! got any idea's miss smarty pants?! lol, Aria is indeed a snot, but she does have a softer side. Her purpose is mainly to help along Rinoa's character and to give Seifer something to occupy himself lol, because Seifer is awesome! I almost like him better than Squall lol. If you would like to become my beta! I would not say no to that! Thank you!


	3. Up in Flames

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or it's characters. They are the property of Square Enix. The only character I own is Aria._

* * *

"You're dodging. That's not the point of this. Block it!" Aria shouted as she tossed yet another fireball in Rinoa's direction.

"I can't!" She shouted back as she dove out of the way.

Rinoa had been training with Aria for almost a month now and she couldn't seem to produce even a third of what Aria did. When Aria unleashed her magic, she seemed to do it so effortlessly, like she had been training on it her whole life.

"Come on! Retaliate!" Aria shouted at her and Rinoa got back to her feet, managing a blast in Aria's direction. She had expected the brunette to move out of the way, but she didn't. Aria simply stood there than waved her hand and the blast vered to the right. "You can do this." Aria said simply.

"You're not concentrating." Aria said. "Let's take a break." She said with a sigh as she lit up a cigarette.

"So, you and Squall…"Rinoa asked and it caused Aria to raise her eyebrow. "You're twins?"

"Yeah… He's older by like forty five minutes." Aria replied, clearly uninterested in the current conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"Does he have.. Power.. Like we do?" Rinoa asked as she moved to lean on the tree trunk next to Aria. Aria simply hopped on it and sat on it.

"He does. Not to our level." She said. "He just prefers to pretend it doesn't exist." Aria replied as she took a hit off the cigarette. "Why so many questions about my brother?" Aria asked her and Rinoa shook her head.

"Just Curious."

"Curious huh?" Aria raised an eyebrow. "Look. I don't know much more about Squall than you do. I didn't exactly grow up with the guy." She said. "I was too busy being imprisoned in the Sorceress' Memorial in Esther my whole life."

Just hearing that made Rinoa want to cry. How could Aria be locked away just because of something like this. Something that people feared. She understood now why Aria was the way that she was. Rinoa wouldn't trust anyone either if something like that had happened to her. "How did you get out?" She asked Aria.

"Squall came and got me." The brunette replied. "I guess he found out what had happened and he busted me out." She said, a small smile coming to her lips. "Then he brought me here, to be under his protection." She said. "He had just found out I existed and he wanted to protect me."

It was in this moment, Rinoa got a clear picture of what the relationship between and Aria and Squall really was. He must have felt so bad because of what had happened to her and he had never even known he had a sister. That must have been so difficult. Rinoa had no idea what she would have done if she had found out that she had a sister that had been locked away somewhere.

"Hey!"

Rinoa turned her head. A blond man was walking toward them. She recognized him from Timber but she hadn't spoke to Seifer in so long. She remained quiet while Aria dropped from her perch on top of the tree trunk and ran over to him, giving him a jump hug which seemed to make the blond smile. Which in turn made Rinoa smile. She watched as Seifer hugged the brunette back.

"What are you doing? Sparring?" He asked when they parted, Aria nodded. "Up for a partner?" Seifer asked again.

"You wanna get your ass kicked again?" Aria asked. "I'll happily comply." She added as she walked away from him and over to the case that was sitting by her bag. She leaned down and opened it. A moment later she pulled a large gunblade from the case. The blade was almost as tall as Aria was. "Ready to see how it's done?" Aria asked Rinoa, Rinoa smiled and nodded.

This had been the first time she had seen Aria with any type of weapon. But in that moment she realized just how much Squall and Aria were alike, even if they didn't grow up together. Aria wielded the same type of weapon as her twin brother. They had some of the same mannerisms. Rinoa had always been the type of person that noticed little things.

Aria walked to stand in front of Seifer. Rinoa hopped herself up on top of the tree trunk where she was safe. She wanted to see what a true fight would look like. Aria had been teaching her to master her power and she had a feeling this fight would show her just what it would be like for that power to be mastered.

"No holding back Ari." Seifer said as he got into position.

"You either." Aria responded as she let the blade fall beside her leg.

They stood there for a few seconds before Seifer made the first move, rushing toward Aria, swinging his blade. Aria jumped, her foot using Seifer's gunblade as a perch and she flipped over him. Aria landed on her feet and spun, sweeping her foot under Seifer who jumped over it. Rinoa sat there, watching the two dance around, blades connecting and she was amazed.

There was more to a sorceress than their power. Aria had been able to hold her own against Seifer without so far using one bit of magic. Although, Rinoa wondered if the brunette in the fight wasn't using the advantage she had because she wanted to fight fair. Which that question was soon answered when Seifer shot a bullet toward Aria.

Aria placed her hand up and the bullet stopped in mid air. As soon as she lowered her hand, the bullet fell to the ground. Aria smirked and tossed a fireball in Seifer's direction and he moved out of the way.

"You're holding back Ari!" He called out.

"Maybe a little." She called back laughing. "Take this!" She threw a wave of shock at him which blasted him back.

Rinoa looked worried for a moment until Seifer got back up.

"Better." He said.

Rinoa suddenly understood their relationship. Seifer tested Aria's limits, which gave her more control over her power. He did the same thing for Aria that Aria did for Rinoa. Rinoa may not have understood completely what the brunette was trying to teach her but she understood what it looked like now. What it meant to be able to control that power completely.

Aria rushed at Seifer, swinging her blade and it connected with Seifer's. He pushed down hard, forcing Aria to the ground and her gunblade went flying. Sticking itself into the hard ground. Aria got back up and held out her hand, off in the distance Rinoa could see the gunblade shaking, Aria was trying to call the weapon back to her and when it stayed right where it was Aria seemed to get even more frustrated.

"Now your weaponless. Give up yet?" Seifer asked Aria, who smirked at him.

"Not Quite." She held her arm out to the side and Rinoa could see blue like mist coming up her arm and out into the air. A moment late a blade made of ice was in her hand. Seifer seemed surprised.

"That's a new trick." He said and Aria laughed.

"Learn new ones all the time." She retorted as she used her other hand to throw an ice blast at him, which he blocked with his sword.

Rinoa was so lost in the fight going on in front of her she didn't even hear the footsteps coming beside her. When she sensed another presence she turned to see Squall next to her. His eyes fixated on the fight.

"Who's winning?" He asked.

"Actually, I have no idea." Rinoa replied back.

He simply chuckled a little and ran a hand through his hair. Rinoa couldn't take her eyes off of him as he did so. She had never seen him laugh really, or even smile. Although, she hadn't had much contact with Commander Squall Leonheart since she had gotten there. Normally he was up in his office on the third floor. Which made her wonder what he was doing down here. She turned her eyes back to the fight, the other two didn't even seem phased by the fact that there was another spectator.

When Seifer ran toward her she flipped up, locking her legs around his shoulders. The blonde grabbed onto them in order to get her off but she flipped him to the ground, still straddling him she forced his gunblade from his hand pointed her ice sword at his throat.

"I win." She said with a smug look.

"You wish." Seifer replied before he forced her off of him, the ice sword falling from her hands and onto the ground. Seifer picked it up and Aria turned to him, pushing her hand out toward him. Rinoa followed with her eyes to Seifer who yelled in pain and dropped the sword which melted when it hit the ground.

Aria got to her feet and grabbed Seifer's gunblade, Seifer in turn grabbed hers from it's place sticking out of the ground. Aria turned and held her hand out. Suddenly she had two gunblades in her hands. Rinoa looked over at Squall who was looking down at his holder, his was now missing and in Aria's hand

"I hate it when she does that, I just cleaned it too." Squall said, which made Rinoa laugh. "It's amazing to watch those two go at it though." He added as the fight continued.

"Because she doesn't hold back?" Rinoa asked him, which made him laugh.

"She holds back." Squall replied. "When Aria is sparring with Seifer she uses as little magic as possible. She relies on her physical strength and her weapon." He said. "Or in this case, my weapon and… Seifers."

Rinoa nodded and looked back to the fight. Aria was swinging both blades, each one connecting with the blade in Seifer's hand, creating sparks. Seifer continued to block hits, Aria wasn't giving him the chance to swing back until he swept his leg under hers and she jumped over it. She stopped and dropped both blades, swinging her leg underneath Seifer and once again knocking him to the ground, she caught one of the falling blades and held it to his neck.

"Enough!" Squall called out and all eyes were on him. He pushed off the tree and walked out to them, picking up his blade, which was on the ground, in the process. "Good job. You both fought well." He said. "Aria, I need to borrow Seifer."

Aria smirked and stood back up, throwing his gunblade on the ground beside him. "You may go." She said, as if Seifer was some kind of pet.

"Great, thanks so much." Seifer said with sarcasm as Squall helped him off the ground. The two left and Aria walked over to Rinoa.

"That was awesome." Rinoa said and Aria looked at her, the two then burst into laughter. "You kicked his ass." Rinoa added amidst the laughter.

"Everytime." Aria replied. She glanced over at Rinoa. "You're alright witchy." She said as she laughed again.

"Thanks." Rinoa said.

"I think that's enough lessons for today." Aria replied as she started to put her gunblade back in it's case. "That fight was a good lesson for you. Never rely completely on magic. If you do, one day, you will get yourself killed." She said.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Rinoa asked as she started to gather her things.

"My brother. He trained me." Aria said as she picked up the case. "That's why I use a gunblade. It's what He taught me with." She added. "Squall is a better teacher than Seifer." Aria said as they picked up their stuff and began to walk toward the exit of the training center.

"Seifer is an great sparring partner. He thinks on his feet, so it's never predictable. Squall has more patience though." Aria said. "Are you gonna take the SeeD exam?" Aria asked Rinoa, who shrugged.

"I don't know yet, are we allowed to?" She asked.

"Of course! That's what this school is for anyways. I'm taking it when the exams come up again in two months." She said. "You should think about it. If you can get the requirements done by then." She said. "Just talk to your head instructor and she will tell you what you need to take the exam." Aria added.

They walked out of the training center and into the main part of the school. There were kids hanging around, the children were running around playing. It was amazing how this was a school but at the same time, people seemed so happy here. Rinoa was happier here too. She had a certain freedom she didn't have back in Deling City, with her father. She was glad that she had decided to come here.

"Squall is the commander right? He takes care of this whole place?" Rinoa asked and Aria nodded.

"He's more hands on than you think. He teaches a monster class when he's not in his office. He says that if he stays up there all day he would end up bat shit crazy." Aria laughed. "As if he isn't already." She said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?" Aria looked to Rinoa as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"Sure." Rinoa replied. She did wonder what Aria wanted to ask.

"Do you.. Like Squall?" She asked.

Rinoa thought long and hard about that question. Did she care for him in that way? _You hardly know him Rinoa, how can you care for him in that way?_ She mentally kicked herself for even thinking about it. "I'm not sure it's that." She replied. "I just, I feel this connection when he's near. Like, he's supposed to be in my life. That probably makes no sense." _And now you sound like an insane person._ She thought to herself.

"No, it makes perfect sense." Aria said as they entered the cafeteria. Rinoa looked at her confused, which caused Aria to laugh loudly. "You obviously know nothing about sorceresses." She said as they both got coffee and Aria got a muffin, Rinoa just went with a donut, wanting something sweet.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked as they found a seat.

"Your connection with Squall is more than likely the same as my connection to Seifer." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "It's more than .. attraction or love. It's.." Aria seemed to have trouble explaining it.

"You love Seifer?" Rinoa interrupted.

"I do. But it's more than that." She said. "He's my knight." Aria said as she glanced out into the crowd, as if searching for him. "It's a connection that will never sever. No matter what. He protects me. We're one heart." She said. "It's hard to explain." She said. "But I knew it from the moment I met him, he was important to me."

"Your knight? I know a bit about that. A Sorceress chooses a knight to protect her." She said.

"You've been reading. Good." Aria said as she tore a piece off her muffin and popped it into her mouth. "But that's where the books get it wrong." She said. "A sorceress doesn't _choose_ her knight. It's a connection. They both feel it. It's instant and it can't be broken." Aria laughed. "I couldn't _stand_ Seifer at first." She said. "But I'll admit, Love comes later. How can you not love the man that swears to protect you with his life?" She said.

"It's a connection?" Rinoa said, as if trying to process it.

"When you first meet that one. The one who is supposed to be with you. It just clicks. You don't realize that that is what it is at first. But, You can't stop it." She took a sip of her coffee. "If Squall is your knight. It makes sense." She said.

"Why?" Rinoa asked.

"Because of his heart." She said. "A sorceress and her knight are not unlike soulmates." She said. "Squall is the type of person who will do anything for the people he loves. He may not be the most open. But he's got an amazing heart. Perfect for becoming a knight." She said.

Rinoa had a lot to process. Could this be the connection with Squall she was feeling? Was he feeling it as well? "The knights, do they feel this too?" Rinoa asked.

Aria smiled. "They do, and it's more intense for them." She said. "I don't know if it's because they don't have our powers. Or if they're men, or what. But according to Seifer. When he met me, he couldn't stop thinking about me." She said.

Rinoa had learned a lot since coming to this school. She was coming to understand her own power. "I know you didn't want to do it at first, but thank you. For helping me." Rinoa just felt the need to thank Aria for everything she was doing. "I hope that one day we can be friends."

"We are friends silly. We powerful bitches have to stick together." She said. "Your powerful Rinoa, I won't lie about it. I've never felt a power like yours. That kind of power breeds fear. Be careful." Aria warned her.

Rinoa nodded. She knew she would have to be careful. She had seen the looks she got, and the looks that Aria got. People were afraid of them. Aria had a reputation as a hot head. Which probably made people fear her more. In reality, she was such a nice girl. "Where does the magic come from?" Rinoa asked.

"Pain." Aria replied simply. "The more pain. The more power." She added as she finished her muffin. Rinoa looked up when Aria stood up.

"I'll see you back in the room. My gunblade got damaged in the spar. I gotta go see if Zell can fix it." She said. "He's pretty handy with metal." She said as she picked up her stuff and waved.

Rinoa waved back and watched her friend walk away. She hadn't expected that her and Aria would become friends so quickly. Especially since Aria had been so against helping her at first. But she was glad. She would rather have Aria as a friend than an enemy.

"Hey! Are you space cadeting here?"

Rinoa turned to see Selphie standing there with a large smile on her face. She moved to sit at the table with Rinoa who gave her a smile in return. "I'm just thinking." Rinoa told her.

"Oh yeah? What'cha thinkin about?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa simply shrugged. "It's nothing." She said as she sipped on her coffee. "What's up?" She asked.

"Quistis is looking for you." Selphie said. "She sent me to see if you were here. She tried to catch you at the training center, but you had already left."

Rinoa nodded and stood up. "Thank you. Do you know where she is right now?"

Selphie nodded. "I Think she's in her classroom."

Rinoa said bye to Selphie and headed off to Quistis' classroom. She had to talk to her about the SeeD exam anyways. So it would be good that she took care of both things at one time. Although, she did wonder what Quistis had to talk to her about. She wondered if it was about the exam as well. That would be something, if they needed to talk to each other about the same thing. It didn't take long for Rinoa to make her way to the second floor and into Quistis' classroom. The blonde was seated behind her desk, grading papers it looked like.

"You were looking for me?" Rinoa asked and Quistis looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes. Please, have a seat." She replied, signaling to the chair. Rinoa nodded and sat down. Quistis put her pen down and leaned back a little into her chair.

"I was wondering if you were planning on taking the SeeD exam that is coming up?" Quistis asked and Rinoa laughed when she heard that.

"I actually was going to talk to you about that. I want to, but i need to know what I need in order to be eligible." Rinoa replied.

Quistis smiled and hunted through her desk, pulling out a stack of papers. "This is the study guide and requirement list. You need to pass a physical and a written exam. You also have to have one real life battle credit. Most students use the fire cavern for that." Quisits said.

"Okay, so I just do all of this and then I can take the exam?" Rinoa asked and Quistis nodded.

"Yes, provided that the commander signs off on it." She said. "But I doubt you will have trouble with that. Squall thinks you are progressing very well. How are you adjusting to the school?" Quistis asked, curious.

"I love it here!" Rinoa responded excitedly.

"Good. That is what we want to hear. Okay, so if you just take care of all of that. Then you will be able to take the SeeD exam." Quistis said.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" Rinoa asked and Quistis shook her head. "Okay, Thank you Instructor." Rinoa stood up and left the classroom.

Rinoa was trying to stick all the paperwork she had just been given in her bag as she headed toward the elevator. She should have been watching where she was going because she ran into something and fell back. Her papers flew all over and she cursed to herself before looking up to see what she hit.

"Are you alright?" Squall asked.

"Yeah. I'm-I'm sorry." She apologized. She could feel those feeling coming back when she looked at him and she found herself unable to look away from those deep blue eyes that were staring back down at her. "I'm fine." She said finally as she moved to her knees. "I'm so sorry." She said as she moved to gather up the papers.

"It's fine. Let me help." He got down on his knees and started to help her pick up the papers as well. He picked one up off the ground and glanced at it. "You're going to take the SeeD exam?" He asked.

"If I can get all the requirements in time." Rinoa replied with a smile.

"If you need help, let me know." He said.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you." Rinoa said.

As soon as all the papers were gathered, they both stood up. "You trained Aria right? With her gunblade?" Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded. "Well, she learned the gunblade because that is what I use and I was training her. So yeah." He said. "Why?" He asked.

"She's just really good. I was kind of wondering if your that good of a teacher, or if she's just a natural." Rinoa said.

"Want to find out?" Squall asked her.

"What?" Rinoa was surprised by what he had said.

"Well, I have some free time coming up. I can train you a little if you want." He said.

"With-a gunblade?" Rinoa asked.

"Sure. It's not as hard as it looks." He said. "You want to give it a try?"

Rinoa thought about it. He was offering to train her. It would give her a chance to spend more time with him. To see if this connection she felt with him was real. And if he was feeling it too. Rinoa knew she would never be sure unless she gave it a try. "Sure, I would like that, thank you." She said finally.

"Great. We'll start tonight. Meet me in the training center at nine o'clock." He said. Rinoa nodded. "Now, I'm sorry. Excuse me. I have to see Quistis." He said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Sure, See you tonight." Rinoa replied and he gave her a small smile that almost made her melt right there. When he had walked past her, Rinoa smiled herself. _He's feeling it too. He has to be._ She thought to herself as she headed down the elevator.

If she was going to be practicing with Squall later. She was going to need her rest. So the next thing on Rinoa's list was heading back to the dorm and taking a nap.

* * *

 **Ayu's Note:** I didn't think I was going to get it up this week because of all the crap I have been dealing with, but here is chapter three! I'm trying to make sure the story doesn't move too fast or too slow. So Hopefully, I have found a nice medium. Again, I do take a few liberties with the story and how things work. This is for the sake of the story. And just so you all know. I have NO IDEA where this story is going either. This chapter is also notably longer than the others. In fact, it is over double the length of the other chapters. There was a lot of dialogue and a few things to iron out. So I used this chapter to do it. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I will see you this week for Chapter four!

 **NEW STORY ALERT!:** In 2005, I started a story on my old account that was known as _Final Fantasy VIII Book One: Hybrid Theory._ I am proud to announce, eleven years later, that story will be getting a facelift! I will be rewriting the first three chapters and re-release it on this account and from this day on it will be known as _The Other Side._ Below you can read the Summary of it! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!

 **The Other Side (Summery):** Leo is a new student at Balamb Garden. She had wanted to become a SeeD since she was a small child like her father. Being accepted into Garden was her ultimate dream come true. On her first day she meets a group of people, Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, and Quistis Trepe. She Also runs into an old friend Kavka and Kavka's boyfriend Seifer Almasy. She is immediately thrust into a world of exams, missions and battles. They soon find they must face an Evil Sorceress hell bent on destroying the world as they know it.


	4. Destination Unknown

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer:** Here we go into chapter four! Again, I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters. The only character I claim responsibility for, whether you love or hate her, is Aria. Thanks for reading! And here is Chapter Four my loves!

* * *

Rinoa had no idea what she would be walking into when she woke up from her nap. She was going to meet Squall soon in the training center. Rinoa found it difficult to believe that he was actually agreeing to train her, or that he was the one who brought up the idea in the first place. Squall had trained Aria but that was different, she was his twin sister. Rinoa would have expected him to do something like that for her. All that Rinoa new now was that she had those butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't seem to get rid of. She had no idea if it was because of him, or what she and Aria had talked about earlier.

The idea of having this connection to Squall that transcended love, that was terrifying to her. Rinoa had only been in love one time, that had failed miserably. So the thought of not being able to survive without another person, having a connection that would never sever, it was something so different than she could have ever imagined. Especially being someone Rinoa hardly had any contact with like Squall Leonheart. The man was beyond gorgeous though, Rinoa did have to admit that, if only to herself. Everytime she saw him, she couldn't help but get lost in those deep blue eyes. Even the scar seemed to fit his face perfectly.

As Rinoa got out of bed, she tried to push the thoughts of him away, although that only seemed to make her think about him more. She tiptoed across the room toward the bathroom. She didn't want to wake Aria up. After a month of living with the woman she had realized that Aria was not the type of person you wanted to wake up. Aria was a grouch, and that was putting it lightly.

Once Rinoa reached the vicinity of Aria's bed, she realized that the brunette wasn't in it. Rinoa thought that was strange, until she realized that Aria had probably spent the night with Seifer. Aria had used herself and Seifer's relationship to explain to Rinoa what it meant to have a knight by your side. It was clear when the two were together how much they cared for one another. Rinoa wondered what it would be like to have a love like that. It made her nervous but at the same time she wanted it. Rinoa wasn't going to try and find it though. She was going to focus on what she came to Garden for.

Rinoa walked into the bathroom normally, she didn't have to worry about waking Aria since the brunette wasn't there. She turned on the light and then the sink faucet, splashing the cool water on her face to wake her up more. She glanced up at the mirror, pushing some of her dark hair from her face, just watching as the water streaked down her ivory skin. Rinoa sighed and shut off the faucet, drying her face off and she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

She made her way into her room and hunted through for something to wear. Rinoa knew to wear something that wouldn't constrict her movements. She was going to train after all, but she still wanted to look good. She quickly dressed in a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her boots that were next to her bed and quickly slipped them on as she left her room to meet the object of her thoughts at the training center. Hopefully, she wouldn't embarrass herself.

It didn't take long to make her way from the dormitories to the training center. When she walked into the area she was surprised to find that Squall wasn't out front waiting for her. _Is he inside? Or maybe he's just late._ She thought to herself. She walked further into the training center. Soon she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She could feel the fear buzzing at the magic within her. She turned and released an ball of fire in that direction. Whoever it was dove out of the way and hit the ground.

"Hey! Rude much?"

Rinoa immediately recognized the voice. It was Squall. Rinoa watched as he got off the ground, dusting himself off. His white shirt was covered in dirt.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry. You scared me!" Rinoa apologized as she rushed over to him to make sure that he was alright.

"I'm fine, Your aim sucks." He replied as he shook some of the dirt from his hair.

Rinoa fixed him with an offended look, then she laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. I'm working on it." She said with a smile.

His laughter made her smile. There was something about his laugh, and his smile that was contagious.

"Are you ready to start?" Squall asked and Rinoa nodded. She was a little nervous about making a fool of herself in front of him. But she needed to train like this. Aria had told her not to rely completely on her magic.

They moved out into further into the center. Where the actual monsters were. When they stopped she watched as Squall pulled the blade from his case. It was such an amazing weapon to her. She knew it was because she had never seen anything like it before. It was so different from even Aria's and Seifers.

"Okay, Come here." Squall said and Rinoa complied, walking over to him. He put the blade in her hand and she grabbed it with two after a moment.

"It's heavier than I thought." Rinoa admitted. Seifer and Aria had made them look so light.

"You'll get use to it." He said as he moved behind her. "Okay, just get use to it, hold it comfortably." He said from behind her. Squall reached out and took her hands in his. "If you put them there you won't have any traction. The first time someone hits you, you'll drop it. The recoil will be worse." He said as he moved her hands.

"Recoil?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"From the revolver." Squall replied. "There, that's better. It's going to be uncomfortable at first, but eventually it will become like second nature to hold it like this."

Rinoa couldn't help that her heart sped up when he was this close to her. The feel of his hands touching her skin, it just felt so right.

"Okay, now swing." Squall took a step back, letting her swing the blade and get use to it.

She did as he asked and swung it a couple times. The third time it flew out of her hands and across the training center. Rinoa sighed, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright. It's heavy." Squall said as he walked over and picked it up with one hand. He walked back over to her and handed it to her. "Try it again."

She took the blade, remembering where he had moved her hands to and she swung it again. This time it didn't fly out of her hands.

"Good." He said.

Rinoa sighed and set the blade down on the ground, turning to Squall. She just had to know. "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. You just don't seem the social type, and you hardly know me." Rinoa replied.

Squall glanced at the ground again before he took a couple steps closer to her, when he stopped, his face was inches from hers. "I know you better than you think." Squall whispered to her.

All Rinoa had to do was lean in and their lips would be touching. She thought about it, but before she had a chance she heard something off in the distance and she glanced over. A T-rexar was rushing toward them. Squall moved quickly and picked up his gunblade.

"Now is a chance to test out what you have learned." He said.

Rinoa hadn't gotten to the point where she was fighting actual monsters yet. So this was going to be interesting, but she had Squall next to her and oddly. She wasn't afraid. _He will protect me._ She didn't know what had prompted that thought to come into her head. But she knew it was true too.

Rinoa focused her energy, ready to fight the big monster before them and Squall rushed forward. He swung at the head of the monster when it leaned down to chomp at Squall. Rinoa fired off an energy blast, which knocked the T-rexar back. That had been the biggest blast she had made so far. Maybe it was because Squall was beside her. It wasn't that she was trying to impress him. It was more that she fed off his energy. She didn't understand it in the least. Rinoa would have to ask Aria about it later on.

The fight was going smooth, but it was grueling. T-rexars were the strongest monster in the training center so she knew they were in for a long fight.

"Need some help?"

Rinoa turned to the source of the voice and a brunette man in a cowboy getup fired off a shot. Squall turned to see the source of the shot.

"Irvine, good to see you." He said and the cowboy tipped his hat.

Rinoa turned back to the T-rexar and focused her energy, sending yet another blast wave in the direction of the monster. It flew backward and Squall delivered the final blow.

"Thank you." Rinoa said to Irvine.

"No problem. I stopped by to see Squall and they told me I might find him here." He said with a smile. "I'm Irvine Kinneas. I'm from Galbadia Garden." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Rinoa Heartilly."

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Squall interrupted and Irvine smiled.

"I'm on a mission from Galbadia Garden, I need to talk to you about borrowing a couple of your people." Irvine said.

"Okay, let's go talk in my office." Squall replied, glancing over at Rinoa. "We can continue this another time alright?" He asked.

Rinoa nodded. "Of course, take care of what you need to, I'll be fine by myself." She replied and Squall nodded. He turned and headed off with Irvine and Rinoa sighed.

 _Might as well head back to my room and got to sleep._ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Ayu's Note** : How are you liking the story so far my loves? It's slow going and now Rinoa is starting to train with Squall, which will inevitably bring the two of them closer to one another. I was hoping to get this chapter and a chapter of The Other Side posted this week, but I don't know if that will happen since my boyfriend has kind of been dominating all my free time and I can only really write when he is at work. But I will get this stuff done! I thought it would be harder to keep updating, since I am the worst procrastinator, but I am really enjoying writing like this! And now on to the shoutouts!

 **;; Carolusrex** \- I don't really know where I got the idea to turn Garden into Sorceress central, but I'm glad that you enjoy what I did. I'm curious to see where Aria goes too! Even I don't know if she will end up as a good or evil sorceress. Right now she is merely there to occupy Seifer, and to aid in the relationship of Squall and Rinoa and to provide random tidbits about sorceresses. So we will have to see together where they are going! I don't think Squall drinks a whole lot of coffee. It was something to get him and Aria talking, because they are twins and need something to bond over lol, although I love that you pick that random thing out! I have seen Dead Fantasy on Youtube, although I totally forgot that Rinoa has Squall's Gunblade in those videos! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thank you for the Review and the Follow!

 **;; BlueMoomba** \- Thank you so much! I know that it's a newer idea, It doesn't really have much to do with the original game. There are a few little holes I will have to plug up at some point in the story, but thank you so much for your review and your follow! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!


	5. In Your Eyes

Chapter Five

 **Disclaimer:** Here we go into chapter five! Again, I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters. The only character I claim responsibility for, whether you love or hate her, is Aria. Thanks for reading! I can't believe I am already at Chapter five! Thank You guys! So far the last two chapters have been in Rinoa's POV. So here is a Squall POV for you all! The last chapter was a pretty short one, so hopefully this will be longer.

* * *

Squall hadn't planned on Irvine's arrival. It would have been nice to know he was coming. None the less to borrow a couple of his SeeD's for a mission, which of course he couldn't tell Squall anything about except that it was nothing more than recon. Squall had a few hours to think over the decision but he had pretty much already said yes. He trusted Irvine to bring his men home in one piece. What he couldn't get off his mind, was Rinoa.

He had remembered when Seifer first started talking about Aria. The feelings he described and it was the same way he was feeling about Rinoa. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. He couldn't quite describe it but he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. He sighed and got up from his office chair, moving to the window to look out over the Garden. It was something he did when he was trying to figure stuff out.

He glanced over at the clock, which read after one a.m. He decided to at least leave his office. He sighed and turned, clicking off the lamp and picking up his bag and leaving the room. Taking the elevator down to the first floor and walking toward the dormitories. Of course when he passed in between the library and training center he spotted Seifer on the bench.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Where's my sister?" Squall asked him as he moved to sit next to him.

"Blowing off some steam." Seifer replied as he pointed toward the training center. "We had a… a disagreement."

"And you're still on one piece. That's good. She's learning to control her anger." Squall said. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Squall added.

Seifer nodded. "Sure. Shoot."

"When.. When you met Aria, what was it like?" Squall asked.

"Like I had known her forever." Seifer replied without hesitating. "There was just something about being around her that was... Calming… and terrifying."

"Terrifying? Why?" Squall asked.

"I had never felt anything even close to what I felt around her. Which was hilarious since she couldn't stand me at first. But… I think it has something to do with her powers. She told me once that a sorceress doesn't choose her knight. It's a connection. Unlike anything in existence." Squall could tell that Seifer was having a hard time explaining it. "I couldn't stop thinking about her." Seifer added.

"Oh… I see." Squall said simply.

"Why are you asking?" Seifer asked him and Squall shook his head.

"No reason. Just curious." Squall stood back up. "Look, want Aria to forgive you? Tell her you're sorry, tell her you love her, and give her a good romp in the sheets." Squall said. "You two will be fine."

With that Squall headed off to his dormitory. When he got there he turned the light on and set his stuff on the desk. Kicking off his shoes he went to sit on his bed. What did he feel for Rinoa? Was it like anything he had felt before? He couldn't really tell because he had never felt anything for another person. It occurred to him just then that he had nothing to compare this too. _Do I care for her?_ He asked himself. _Do I...love her?_ He didn't even know the meaning of love. How could he feel something like that for someone if he didn't even know how it felt to begin with.

 _I don't know what I feel Rinoa, but I want to protect you. Always._ He didn't know if he would ever be able to admit that out loud, but he knew it was what he wanted. Maybe that was what love was. Wanting to be there for that person always. He didn't even know how he wound up the person that he was. There was something in his past that he had long since blocked out. The death of his mother probably.

Squall came back to reality when his phone rang. He sighed and moved over to pick up the receiver. "What?" He barked into the phone.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" The voice said back in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Laguna, what is it?" Squall asked as he sat down. This could take a while.

"When are you gonna start calling me dad again, like you use to?"

"When you _earn_ that right back." Squall wasn't exactly in the best mood. He hadn't really wanted to talk to his father, but he also hadn't made a trip back to Esthar in almost two years. So Laguna often called him to bug him about it.

"Is this still about Aria? You think I _wanted_ to do that Squall?" Laguna asked.

"You feared her Laguna. Don't put your guilts off on me." Squall said back. "You locked her away in that place for her entire life? When I told you when I was a child that I felt like something was missing, it was because you locked away my other half. All because you feared what she _could_ become. You never once thought that she would take the good path."

"It wasn't that. Aria's more susceptible for possession too. She may not turn evil of her own choice. But we don't know that she will never become possessed." Laguna may have had a point.

"I'm going to protect her Laguna. She's happy. She's learning to control her powers."

"Well that's good. I just hope you will never have to fight your own sister." There was a click on the other end of the phone and Squall sighed, setting the phone back in the cradle.

"Over dramatic bastard." That had just soured Squall's mood. Squall glanced over at his bed. Could he even sleep now?

He got out of the chair and paced around the room for a minute _She could still be possessed. Of course she can but she's my other half. What did you expect me to do when you told me where she was? That I would just leave her there to suffer?_ Squall finally let his thoughts calm down and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Ayu's Note:** Okay so here is Chapter Five, I know it's taken a while for it to be posted. There was originally more to the chapter, but I just got writers block on what to do next with it. So I decided this is going to be a really short chapter and hopefully I will be able to get back on track with the next chapter. I haven't updated in almost two weeks and i'm sorry for that. But here is chapter five! so enjoy it! On to my shout outs!

 **;; Bunny -** Yes, it does give the characters more depth, I agree with this. It doesn't follow the original plot of the game, but that's why it's a fan fiction and not a sequel! lol thanks for reading!

 **;; YuukiAsuna-Chan -** You are more than entitled to your opinion ^^ although i have no times at the present to kill her off. Maybe in the future, we will have to see. Thanks for reading!


	6. Tell me, Who I'm Supposed to Be

Chapter Six

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _The usual blah blah blah, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. All I own is Aria, who seems to be the most hated character in the entire story lol. On to Chapter Six_

* * *

Aria could hear her alarm buzzing somewhere far away. As she opened her eyes she could hear the birds outside, chirping away and the sunlight that fought it's way through the curtains into the room. She groaned a little and sat up, pulling the sheet over her bare chest, reaching around on the table beside her until she found her phone. The brunette turned off her alarm and she looked beside her to see Seifer still asleep, she smiled softly, that man could sleep through cannon fire. One of the many things that she loved about him. Her history with Seifer might have been a cliche tale but she didn't care. He had promised he would always be with her, and she believed him. As she stared out the window she thought about the pain she endured in her life. She knew that her father had done what he thought was best, he was the president of Esther after all, and he couldn't have allowed someone with her powers to remain unchecked. She didn't hate him for what he had done, but part of her wondered if he had ever even thought to give her the chance to prove herself.

She glanced back at Seifer, what would have happened if they had never met. Aria didn't want to think about it. She loved him so much, she couldn't survive without him. He was the person she would do anything for. Just as she knew he would do anything for her. He was her knight after all, it was a connection neither of them could have severed if they wanted to. Aria sighed and moved to lie back down, they didn't have to actually get up for some time, she just liked to set her alarm early. Aria moved to lay her head on Seifer's chest and he sighed a little in his sleep, his strong arms going back around her. She didn't close her eyes, she just listened to his heartbeat as she thought about what her life had been like. Could she ever really heal from what she had suffered? Being locked away in a prison she couldn't be free from for a crime that she hadn't yet committed? They feared what she could do, but never gave the chance to see what she would do. Aria didn't want to be evil, but sometimes she felt like she didn't have a choice.

"What is it?"

Aria looked up at Seifer who was staring at her sleepily. She smiled softly and shook her head. "Nothing baby, go back to sleep." she said as she closed her eyes against his chest. She waited for him to fall back asleep but he didn't seem to want to do that like he normally would most mornings.

"Something's wrong. Aria… talk to me." he said and she moved to sit up. He sat up behind her, putting his arms around her again. "Aria-" He was cut off by her.

"Nothing's wrong." She said. "Truly, I'm okay, I'm just...thinking."

"What are you thinking about then?" He asked, She knew he would ask that. Seifer always seemed to want to know what she was thinking about. She loved it really.

"You." Aria said simply. "How much you mean to me." She sighed and pushed some of her hair from her face. "And… Coming here, to garden. It should feel like I've found everything I could ever want…" She added.

"But…" Seifer responded as he moved so that he could look at her.

"I still don't know … Who I'm supposed to be… What they want from me." She replied as she looked at him. "Tell me Seifer, Who am I supposed to be?" she asked, searching his face for the answer.

"I don't know, Aria." Seifer confessed. "I don't know who you are supposed to be. But I know who I am." He said. "I'm the one who would give up his life in order to protect you." Seifer spoke with such seriousness, such confidence. When it was about things like that, it scared Aria. She turned so that she could face him better, moving into his lap.

"I don't think I could survive if I lost you." She said, her fingertips running along his cheek. "You're the one thing in my fucked up world that makes sense to me." She said. "I couldn't imagine what I would do without you. Probably go nuclear and destroy the world."

"I wouldn't let that happen, Aria." He replied back quickly. "You're going to stress yourself out, worrying about all of this. You can't predict the future, no matter how powerful you are. All I can tell you is that I'll always be with you. No matter what happens." He said. "I love you and you know that." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled as she returned his kiss. No one else saw the side of Seifer that she did. The caring and sweet, fiercely loyal side of him. Aria didn't even really know if Seifer cared what other people thought of him, although sometimes it did make her wonder. If he cared as much as she did about what other people thought.

"Seifer.." she started when the kiss broke, she snuggled against him. "How do you not care what other people think of you?" She admired him for it, but at the same time it made her curious.

"What makes you think I don't?" He asked and Aria looked up at him, clearly surprised. "I care. But, Most people don't think too highly of me and I accept that. I've done things I can't take back. I just want to do right by you." He said and she smiled.

"You will always be perfect to me." She said with a smile. Her eyes glanced to the clock beside them. "We should get up." she said with a smile.

"Not a chance in hell." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, play hooky today." His pretend begging made Aria laugh.

"If I do, Squall will have a bitch fit." She said back. "Come on baby, as sexy as you look right now, up up up!" she climbed off of him and got out of bed, wearing nothing but her panties. He dressed and so did she, a pair of jeans and a tank top. Not exactly Garden dress code, but she didn't care. Her boyfriend was the leader of the disciplinary committee anyways, so it wasn't like it really mattered what she wore.

She went to the bathroom mirror, running a flat iron through her hair and applying her makeup. It didn't take too long, she could have just used magic to do it, but magic was dangerous if it was used too much, so she didn't use it for stupid stuff that she could just do on her own. Even if it took longer.

She came back out and grabbed her boots. "I'm heading out first! I'll see you later." She pecked his lips and slipped her boots on, she turned and gave him one more kiss before she grabbed her bag and left the room.

Aria was deep within her own thoughts when she left class. As much as she wanted to not think about it, not stress like Seifer had told her to, it was difficult. She couldn't keep her thoughts off the way people thought of her. As she passed by the other students, their stares and whispers made her self confidence fall.

"Hey! Aria!"

Aria spun when she heard the voice from behind her and Zell was running up to her. "Oh, hey." she said, her voice slightly sad.

"Are you alright?" The blond asked, clearly concerned.

"I will be, did you need something?" Aria asked him.

"Yeah! Can you come to my shop? I have something for you. I wanted to see if you liked it." He gave her a smile.

"Thank you, that's sweet. Sure, I'll be by in a bit. I'm gonna stop by and check on Rinoa, then hit the cafeteria for some caffeine. So how about a half hour? Is that good?" Aria asked him and was answered with him nodding. "Okay! I'll see you in a bit." she said as she waved goodbye to him and headed down the elevator toward the dormitories. She had stayed the night with Seifer last night so she hadn't seen Rinoa since training yesterday.

When she walked into the room she smiled. Walking over to her bed and setting her stuff on it. Glancing at the photos on the desk, the memories she had made since she came to Garden, all the people that seemed to care about her.

"There you are! You didn't come home last night."

Rinoa walked up beside her, a large smile on her face. "A romantic night with Seifer?" She asked and the mere thought made Aria burst into laughter.

"Seifer isn't the romantic type, but I was with him last night." Aria answered as she sat on the bed. "I came to check on you." Aria said. "Everything going well with the SeeD exam requirements?" Aria was curious if Rinoa would be taking the exam with her.

"Yep!" Rinoa said happily as she sat next to Aria. "I just turned in all my paperwork to Commander Leonheart this morning. Hopefully he will approve it." She said with a smile.

Aria smiled at her. "I know he will. Squall is confidant in your abilities and thinks you will be a great asset to Garden."

"What are your plans later?" Rinoa asked.

"I have to go see Zell, he said he had something for me. After that, I'll probably just hang out in the training center until Seifer is free. Then, probably spend some time with him." Aria said with a shrug.

"You two seem so happy." Rinoa said, as if it was the simplest thing.

"It's not always easy with him. Seifer is so stubborn and he gets on my nerves. But then there is those times, where he's just so sweet and caring. I wish people could see the sides of him that I do. Maybe they wouldn't think so little of him." Aria sighed. "Seifer had it rough. Always being compared to Squall and it took its toll. Squall and Seifer, they are different people. But secretly, they have always respected one another's skills. There was never the rivalry that was rumored." Aria explained. "They are actually good friends, at least now anyways." Aria laughed.

"Squall and Seifer are friends?" Riona asked her.

Aria laughed. "Not best friends, but they get along. For my sake." She said. "Squall sees Seifer as the only one who can keep me in control. And Seifer see's Squall as my savior. So they are friends. Even if there is still a couple of issues between the two of them." Aria stood up and looked at her watch.

"Oh! If I don't leave now, I'll be late to see Zell. I'll see you later!" Aria said as she moved to leave. Rinoa said bye to her and Aria jogged down the hallway, heading straight to Zell's workshop, figuring that the line in the cafe would be too long to stop for anything.

It didn't take long to get to Zell's workshop. It was located in the Parking Garage next to the Training center. She walked in to see Zell hard at work on a blade.

"Hey! You wanted to show me something?" Aria asked and Zell looked up from his work.

"Yeah! I thought that you're amazing with a blade. But a gunblade just might not be your style." He said as he walked over and grabbed a large case from the other side of the shop. "So I made you something that I thought would be more fitting. I just have to make sure they are not too big."

He opened the case and Aria peered in, sitting inside were two beautiful blades. "Wow, Zell, these are amazing. But, what's this?" She asked, pointing to two cuffs in the case.

"I'll show you." Zell said as he pulled one out and attached the cuff to it. "They're twin blades mounted on braces." He walked around her and attached them to her arms. Aria glanced up at the blades that extended past her shoulders. Once he got the other one on he smiled. "Now, step back and flick your arm and use your powers to draw them into position."

Aria nodded and took a couple of steps back, holding her arms out and using her mind to move the blades from their position on her shoulder. Soon, she was holding onto the handles. Glancing at them a large smile came to her face. "Going to take some practice but these are awesome! Thank you zell!"

"It was no trouble." Zell told her. "I wanted to do something special for you." He gave her another smile. "Seifer is no match for you now." He joked, which caused Aria to laugh even harder.

"As if he ever was." She told him. "Thank you again, Zell." She told him as she put the blades back into their cases. Smiling she picked it up and was surprised at how light it was. "Can't wait to kick his ass with these." She told him with a wink. "Have you seen his royal grumpiness today?" She asked him, inquiring into her brother.

"Umm. He's been in his office all morning. I stopped by to ask him about something. But he was pretty busy. I'm sure he will have time to see you though." He told her.

"Thanks. I'll head there now!" She waved at him one more time before she left the workshop. She couldn't wait to show Squall the new present she had received.

She headed up the elevator to the third floor. Walking up to the door and knocking on the door. "Commander?" She asked as she opened the door. Aria addressed him properly in case he wasn't alone in the office.

"Come on in pipsqueak." He told her. Which meant he was alone. She opened the door and walked into the large office. Her twin was hunched over the desk. With a large stack of papers in front of him. She smiled and walked up to the chair in front of the desk setting the case down and sitting in the chair. "What are you doing?" She asked him. She didn't want to intrude if he was busy.

"Reviewing contract requests and such." He said before signing something and looking up at her. Putting the pen down. "What's up?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rinoa." She told him. She could notice the way his face slightly softened when her friends name was mentioned. "She is progressing quite well." She told him. "But more than that, she needs to find her knight." Aria told him.

"Any idea who that might be?" He asked her, which made her smile. He obviously had no clue what he was feeling. But even Aria picked up on the connection.

"I'm looking at him." She said bluntly. With her twin. Bling was best, especially since he didn't pick up on things sometimes. "You two need to figure it out. I was lucky. Seifer pretty much threw himself at me. Even though I couldn't stand him." She chuckled.

"I didn't know other sorceress' sensed any other knight than their own." He leaned back in the chair. Clearly interested.

"It's not that necessarily." She told him. "It's more that I sense a different aura coming from you. And I know what Seifer has told me about the questions you have been asking. And I know what Rin has said. So, it's a logical conclusion."

"So you think I'm her knight?" He questioned.

"I know you are." Aria replied back without hesitation.

It was evening when she finally came back to her dorm room. Aria stopped outside the mail box and grabbed the letters. One for her from the head office and one for Rinoa. She reached out and opened the door. Walking in and seeing the room empty. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.

 _Dear student,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have passed all required requirements to take this year's SeeD exam. Please report to the second floor hallway tomorrow at -09:00 hours for your team assignments._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Balamb Garden Staff_

She glanced over at the envelope that had Rinoa's name on the top. She was tempted to open it. But just before she could even think about it. The door opened and her friend came into the room.

"Hey!" Aria greeted her. Holding the letter out. "You have one too!" She told her. Rinoa crossed the room and took the letter from Aria and read it. A smile came to her face.

"Congrats!" She said as she grabbed her own letter. Staring at it for a moment before handing it to Aria. "I can't look! You do it!" She said.

Aria smiled and took the letter. Opening it quickly and glancing over the paper. "You passed!" Aria exclaimed. "You're taking the SeeD exam tomorrow too!"

They both jumped and screamed together. Laughing as they fell back onto Aria's bed. Aria finally turned to her friend when the laughter had subsided. "Where have you been anyways?" She asked.

"Training with Squall." Rinoa told her, turning to smile at Aria. "He's amazing. So graceful with that blade." Rinoa told her.

"Wait until you see what Zell made me!" Aria exclaimed as she jumped up and grabbed her case. Setting it on he bed and popping it open. Aria moved the case so that Rinoa could see and the brunette next to her smiled.

"Those look so cool!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"I can't wait until the exam tomorrow so I can try these babies out!" Aria told her with a smile. "What about you? Don't you have a weapon?" Aria asked her friend.

Rinoa simply nodded. "Yeah, I have my pinwheel, But I've been training with Commander Leonhart and he told me he has a surprise. So, I think it might be a gunblade." Rinoa told the brunette.

"Probably. How is the training coming?" Aria asked her and Rinoa shrugged.

"Coming along, not sure I'll ever be as good as you or Commander Leonhart though."

Aria laughed a little. "You will, we'll have to spar sometime after the exam."

Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Count on it!"

Aria had no choice but to giggle and smile at her new found friend. She may not have liked Rinoa much at first, mostly because if Rinoa managed to gain control over her powers then there was no way that she wouldn't be as powerful as Ultimecia. If not, more powerful. It made Aria very worried for her friend.

* * *

 **A Note from Ayu:** _I can't believe it has been so long since I have updated! I've been getting people asking me if I am still active and I am! It was just that things were going so horribly there for a while. I had no idea where I wanted the story to go and I feared that it wasn't really being well received because I wasn't getting a lot of reviews and that kind of put me into a mood. THEN, to add insult to injury, I had MAJOR writer's block. I literally have not been able to write anything in months. It's hard to believe I haven't updated in 8 months! I feel like such a bad writer! Although, I did almost scrap this chapter two of three times._

 _This chapter was about Aria because I have had people tell me her character is annoying. So I wanted to try and make her more relatable. Not sure if I did the trick but we will have to see. I also am going to probably be working on a new story in 2017. A Final Fantasy XV story, but I am waiting to finish the game before I do so that I can actually know the entire story line in order to make the story as great as possible. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and hopefully, I won't promise anything, I don't go another 8 months without an update!_

 **Rebekkah -** _Thanks so much for your review! I'm so sorry that the chapter took so long!_

 **Elendyr -** _Yes, my darling, I am still active. I have just had HORRIBLE writers block and a lot going on in my life! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	7. Crashing Down

Chapter Seven

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I'm back! I hope, Okay so I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, If I did, It would have gotten an HD remaster like forever ago! The only character I own is Aria._

* * *

Rinoa awoke early that morning. Today was the day of the SeeD exam and the brunette had to admit that she was nervous. She hadn't mastered a weapon, nor her own powers. She felt like she wouldn't pass. She had been up so late the night before racked in anxiety. She couldn't seem to believe when Aria said she would do fine. Rinoa could only hope that she and her friend were in the same squad. Rinoa glanced over at the empty bed and sighed. Aria must have woken up early to go see Seifer before the exam. Rinoa glanced over at her friend's side table and she stood, walking over and picking up the picture frame, glancing at the smiles on Aria and Squall's face. They may not have been raised together, but they seemed like they were still close. It must have been difficult to break a bond like that.

Rinoa set the picture frame back down and looked around the room. Finally, she walked into the bathroom and showered, getting ready for the day. She put on her uniform and tossed her hair up into a ponytail. Her hair was getting long, it was time for a haircut. She didn't want it getting in her way today. So it was better up. She could feel her stomach growling and she felt in need of caffeine. So she grabbed her bag and left the room, walking down the hallway.

"Heartilly!"

Rinoa spun around to see Zell running to catch up to her, he had a large case in his hand. She stopped and waited for the blonde to catch up. "Good morning Zell." She greeted him.

"Hey! Glad I caught you before you headed off. I have something for you." He told her as he set the case down and popped it open to reveal a beautiful gunblade.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful. Did-Did you make this?" She asked him and she was answered with a laugh.

"Not something this beautiful no." He told her. "It's Squall's.. Uh- Commander Leonhart's." He told her. "He brought it to me last night to clean. Then he asked me to bring it to you to use for the exam." He told her.

"I can't use this! What if it gets damaged?!" She said surprised, shaking her hand. "Tell him thanks, but I can't do that."

"He thought you might say that. So he said if you did, to tell you not to worry about it, and not to argue." He said. "Besides, Gunblades are pretty durable. It would take you almost getting killed to even scratch the blade." He closed the case and handed it to her. "If I go back with this, he will probably kill me. So please?" He begged.

Rinoa glanced at the case being held out to her and finally she nodded. "Okay." She took hold of it. "Tell him I said thank you." She added.

"Tell him yourself. He'll be with you guys at the exam. Said he wanted to get out of the office. I think he's going stir crazy." Zell said as they both started walking. "He's crankier than usual. He needs to blow off some steam. Plus, I think he's worried about Aria." Zell said.

"How so?" Rinoa asked him.

"Well, like Squall, Aria is pretty stubborn and she doesn't follow anyone. The only one she even remotely listens to is Seifer and sometimes, that can get her into trouble. He has a habit of not doing what he's told. Took him four times to pass the SeeD exam." Zell explained.

"Will Seifer be there?" She asked.

"He should be. I think he's on the backup team. This isn't just a test. It's a real contract. They use the test candidates to do the dirty work. Clearing monsters, soldiers and what not while SeeD completes the main objective." Rinoa listened to Zell as he explained the test. It made sense, Garden couldn't risk and operation they were being paid for being blown because of some cadets.

Zell and Rinoa walked together, talking until they got close to the cafeteria and then Zell's phone went off. Zell picked it up and Rinoa heard a very loud and very irritated Squall over the speaker.

" _ZELL! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS!"_

Zell gave her a nervous smile as he replied into the phone. "Uh- ten four good buddy" The blonde said hesitantly into the phone.

" _IF YOU WANT TO LIVE PAST TODAY, GET UP HERE!"_

Zell sighed as the line clicked. "See what I mean? He's irritable. Gotta go! He's not kidding about the 'wanting to live past today thing' see you later?" He asked and Rinoa nodded.

"Good luck on your exam. I'm sure you'll do great!" He said as he headed off.

Rinoa shook her head and laughed slightly before walking into the cafeteria. She stood in line and got a coffee and a muffin. She looked around for a seat and she noticed Aria and Seifer. Aria seemed to notice her at the same time and waved. Rinoa made her way over and sat across from the couple, Aria who was comfortably sat on Seifer's lap.

"Rin, you remember Seifer." She said and the blonde tilted his head to her.

"Of course, nice to see you again." She said cheerfully as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you feeling better? Has the anxiety gone down?" Aria asked as she sipped on her own coffee. Seifer seemed to be listening but also looking over a file. Rinoa could only guess that it had something to do with todays exam.

"It did, then the Commander loaned me one of his gunblades and now it's gone back up. I'm so scared to damage it." She said.

"Which one? He has seven." Aria questioned. "Let me see."

"Seven? Holy cow." She said as she put the case onto the table. Aria hopped off of Seifer's lap and walked around the table. Popping the case open and looking over it.

"Just as I thought.." She said a she looked over the weapon. "It's not Lionheart. So you don't need to worry too much. It looks like this is his starting model, when he was training himself." She said.

Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief. "So it's not his favorite?" She asked and Aria shook her head.

"Please, If anyone used Lionheart, I think he would have a heart attack." The brunette laughed as she went back over to the other side of the table and climbed back into Seifer's lap. She smiled at him and playfully pecked his lips, which Aria was rewarded with a small smirk from Seifer. Rinoa noted that it was the first time she had ever seen the blonde across from her smile in anyway. He always looked so grumpy.

"Are you nervous?" Rinoa asked Aria, the brunette smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I hear Squall's got his panties in a twist thought." She said with a small laugh. "God he's wound so tight. He just needs to get laid." She commented and Rinoa made a shocked face.

"WHAT?! HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?!" Rinoa imagined if she had a sibling and how she wouldn't want to know.

"Well, I'm his sister. It's my job to look out for him. And, he needs to get laid. BAD." She looked over at Seifer, whose head was down and his shoulder shaking. It was clear he was laughing.

"Good luck with that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still a virgin." Seifer commented and Rinoa just shook her head at the two who seemed to be making so many jokes at Squall's expense.

Rinoa took a sip of her coffee and just stayed silent. What was she supposed to say to that? Aria looked over at her and smiled.

"It's a joke, lighten up Rin." She sounded and Rinoa gave her an uneasy smile.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Rinoa stood up and turned, walking away from her friend and back out of the cafeteria, she didn't really know where she was heading. SeeD candidates were not advised to visit the training center, to save their energy for the exam.

As she walked she couldn't help but wonder why she had gotten so upset. " _It's not like he means anything to you. He's the commander of this whole place, the last thing on his mind is a girl when he has all the responsibilites. Come on Rinoa, think straight. You can't like Squall, you hardly know him."_

She stopped when she realized she had walked all the way from the cafeteria to the elevator. She glanced down at her watch, she still had some time before the exam so she rode the elevator up to the second floor. She walked out onto the isolated balcony and she leaned against the railing.

" _But he's been nothing but nice to you, and.. His eyes. I can't help getting lost in those eyes. When I'm around him, there's something, I can't explain it."_

She glanced down at her hands. "These damn powers of mine. They're mucking everything up!" She said loudly.

"Are they now?"

Rinoa spun around, ready to strike when she saw a cowboy standing in front of her. He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said as he walked up next to her. "Irvine. We've met."

"Right…" Rinoa said as she relaxed. "If you don't mind.. I want to be alone." She told him, probably not in the nicest way. But it didn't matter to her.

"I understand." He turned to walk away and stopped. "You know, if you're worried about things like this. I would solve it before the exam. You'll need your head in the game." He said as he walked away.

"That's right…." She said as she turned around. "Get your head in the game Rinoa." She said to herself as she turned around and walked back inside.

She got back down to the first floor and walked in front of the directory. Quistis was already standing there, as was that Irvine guy. Seifer and Aria joined them a moment later. Quistis glanced around.

"We're waiting on the Commander and Zell, then we'll be ready to start the briefing." She said.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Zell walked in front of the directory and Squall was not far behind. Squall stood next to Quistis for a moment, obviously speaking with her. He took the file from her as the rest of the students started to fill the area.

"Everyone here?" Squall asked, looking around as if doing a mental head count. "Great, alright, good morning everyone. Most of you know me, but for the transfer students from Trabia and Galbadia Garden's, I'm Commander Leonhart." He introduced himself.

"Today's contract comes from a small fishing village. Fisherman's Horizon, how many of you know it?" A few hands raised and Squall nodded. "Good. It seems that Estherian soldiers have been seen in the area causing havoc. We have confirmed with the president of Esthar that this was not an official order. That these wayward troops are planning on attacking the city of Esthar and there is a possible contract out on the president himself."

Rinoa glanced to the side as Aria's hand went to her mouth, she looked deeply disturbed by this piece of information. As if she knew the President of Esthar personally. Squall looked over at Aria and Rinoa observed, as if they were psychically talking to one another.

"Our mission today is simple. We are going to clear out the Estherian occupants in Fisherman's Horizon. The people of the town don't want them there anymore than we do. Each time will be prized of two squad leaders, which will be a certified SeeD and three cadets. And remember, the order to withdraw takes priority over everything. Be mindful and follow orders. That is all, you can check your assignments with Instructor Trepe. We depart in a half hour. Be ready."

With that Squall handed the folder back to Quistis and turned, Zell following in tow as they headed back up the elevator. Aria pushed past everyone to talk to Quistis, a few moments later she came back over.

"Okay, so it's you, me, Nina, Seifer and Squall." Aria said as she sighed. She looked over at Seifer. "At least we're together." she said to him.

"Well, I doubt even the stupidest person would separate you from your knight." Rinoa commented and Aria laughed.

"Even if they had tried, he wouldn't have listened. "Hey, Rin, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rinoa felt a pang of anxiety when her friend asked that. "Uh-yeah, yeah sure." She said as she followed the brunette. They walked out to the quad, and Aria lit a cigarette, taking a hit off it and blowing the smoke out into the wind. Finally she turned.

"Sorry, about earlier. The.. comments about Squall." She said with an apologetic smile.

Rinoa was a little surprised to hear her friend apologizing. "Oh, it's alright. He's your brother, you can joke about him all you want. Honestly, I don't know why I got so upset about it." Rinoa told her.

"He's your knight. I'm sure of it." Aria said seriously.

Rinoa looked down. "I know he is too. But, how… how do you even tell someone something like that?" She asked.

"Just tell him. He won't be surprised. We've talked about it." Aria moved over to the garden wall and sat on it. "More like I had to spell it out to him. He's as dense as a chocobo." She said with a soft laugh.

Rinoa walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey, not to change the subject. But I saw how you looked during the briefing. Do you know the president, like personally?" The curiosity was killing Rinoa.

Aria looked as though she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Rinoa about it. Rinoa sighed. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." She said and the two sat in silence for a moment or two before Rinoa heard a long sigh come from Aria.

"The President of Esthar…" Aria started, taking another hit. "Laguna Loire.. he's … my father, and Squall's…" She said and Rinoa's head jerked, as if she couldn't believe it. Aria just took another hit off her cigarette and continued. "He's the one who locked me away in Odin's memorial." She said. "For Squall's safety. He say's it's for the worlds, but.. I know the truth. He was scared for his son. His only son." She said.

"Ari…" Rinoa started but was cut off by Aria.

"Squall is going to take over one day, as the President of Esthar. It's pretty much been planned since birth. My father isn't so much a president as he is a King." She said. "And my brother is his heir. He's been groomed to take over since birth." She said with a soft smile. "He couldn't risk anything happening to Squall, so he erased my existence. Squall found out by accident, apparently he was organizing my father's files and found a official report on me. He came that night and busted me out and brought me to Garden. Even my father wouldn't dare to come here." She finished, tossing the cigarette.

"I don't hate him, just so you know. I understand why he did what he did." Aria told Rinoa. "Squall on the other hand, he's the one filled with resentment." She started to walk away, back toward the parking lot no doubt.

Rinoa just sat there for a moment, trying to process all that Aria had just told her and she couldn't believe it. How could Aria's own father do that to her. Then she thought about how tough and strict her father was and she felt bad that she had ever complained about it. At least Caraway had never locked her away in a memorial for having powers she couldn't control. She hopped off the wall and took a sigh before she headed for the parking lot.

It was time to get her head in the game…..

* * *

 **A Note from Ayu:** _LOOK! I FINISHED A CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! It seems that my writer's block is over! I'm so excited! I think I have a general direction for the story. But the truth is that I rarely plan them out and I just kind of see where they go. The next chapter will be the exam! And I think Squall and Rinoa will FINALLY start getting closer! We shall see! Until next time my loves!_


	8. Under the Knife

Chapter Eight

 **Disclaimer:** _OMFG! I can't believe that I am starting on the second chapter of the day! If I manage to post this, then I will have update with three chapters in one day! Okay, I need to calm down. Okay Okay I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's characters. I own Aria and that is about the it. And technically I own Nina, but she's only here for the Exam so don't get use to her! Because it is the exam in this chapter. The POV does switch quite often. Just a warning._

* * *

Aria looked around the other people on the vessel with her. She knew everyone really well. Except Nina, but that wasn't anything new. Aria kept to herself. She looked over by the door. Her twin was leaning against the door near it. She looked over at Seifer who was pretty much passed out. He could sleep through anything. Finally Aria sighed and stood up, giving Rinoa a reassuring smile as she headed over to her brother.

"Squall…" She started as she came up next to him. "Is there really a contract out on father's life?" She asked. Squall looked up at her.

"That seems to be the case. Don't worry, Ari, we'll save his ass… Even if I'm not sure he deserves it." He said.

"I don't hate him for what he did. You shouldn't either. He was doing what he thought was best." Aria told him, reaching out to give his arm a gently squeeze through his ebony leather jacket. "You really need to forgive him." She said as she walked back over to her seat and sat back down. She leaned her head against Seifer's shoulder and intertwined their fingers. Being next to Seifer was soothing.

Rinoa looked at Squall, who turned and walked out of the room, then back across to Aria. "Is he okay?" She asked and Aria shrugged. She had no idea if her twin was okay. She didn't know much about the way her brother thought and it drove her insane sometimes. Aria watched as Rinoa got up and followed Squall out. She glanced at Seifer who was watching as well and he raised an eyebrow, She smiled at him when he looked down at her.

It didn't take long for Rinoa to locate Squall, he was out on the balcony of the Vessel, a cigarette between his fingers as he took a hit, she walked over to him.

"I… uh… didn't know you smoked." She said hesitantly. She didn't want to disturb him. Squall blew the smoke from his lips then he started coughing. Rinoa came over to him faster, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"I don't." He told her as he tossed it into the water below. "Aria said it was a good way to take the edge off, figured I would try." He coughed a couple more times. "Not good." He said.

Rinoa looked at him and laughed a little. "I could have told you that." She told him between laughs. "This whole thing with your father, it's bothering you, isn't it?" She asked him.

"No. Yes. I-I don't know." He told her as he leaned against the railing. Looking out over the water.

"It's okay…" She said as she settled next to him. "He's your father. It's okay to feel something." She told him. "I mean, I don't get along with my father at all. But… If someone wanted him dead. I think I would be pretty upset." She told him.

"Thanks, but.. I don't want to talk about it." He told her simply.

Rinoa nodded, looking back out over the water. If Squall didn't want to talk about it, then, she wouldn't force him too. "Well, if you ever want to talk. About anything. I'm here." She told him simply.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She told him. "Maybe, even a little scared. I've never seen a battlefield." She told him.

"I was too. At first.." He told her and she looked over at him, shocked. It was hard for Rinoa to picture Squall being afraid of anything. It seemed unlike him.

"So… Commander of a whole garden. How did you swing that?" She asked him, more curious than anything. "I mean, you're so young."

"I was seventeen when I fought in the last sorceress war. I was one of the team members that defeated Ultimecia." He said to her. "Along with Zell, Selphie and Irvine." He said. "After that, I guess Cid decided I was leader material." He shrugged. "I didn't really want it, but, I couldn't say no for some reason." He said.

"Well, it seems like everyone looks up to you. So you must be good at your job." She said.

"Yeah.. I guess."

Rinoa decided that maybe he didn't want to talk about that either. So she looked back out of the water and they stood in silence. Even being in the quiet with Squall, it was comforting. Her fingers tapped against the railing, as if thinking of asking something. She could feel Squall turning to look at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Why did you loan me that gunblade?" She asked, wondering why he would loan out something like that to someone like her.

"I see Zell didn't relay the message properly."

Rinoa glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell him to _loan_ it to you. I told him to _give_ it to you."

"Give it to me?" She repeated in disbelief.

"It's a gift. You're welcome." He told her simply, as if the act meant nothing.

"I-uh, Thank you." She didn't want to give it back. It was a piece of him. "Do you believe what they say?" She started. "About sorceresses and their knights? Having a… connection?" She asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that Aria wanted nothing to do with Seifer at first and he just kept pestering her. I don't know if it was a connection, or she just gave up and gave him a chance." Squall pushed some of his bangs off his face.

"They seem happy." Rinoa noted.

"Most of the time, but they are both stubborn. When they fight. They fight hard." He said with a small chuckle. Even Rinoa had to admit she loved that smile. "Look." He pointed out and her eyes drifted forward once again. "That's Fisherman's Horizon." He said.

"Looks peaceful." Rinoa told him.

"It won't be when we get there." He told her, he turned and started back inside, stopping to wait for her. "Come on. We better head in and get ready. We'll hit conflict as soon as we reach the shore." He told her.

Rinoa took one last look before turning and following him in. A few moments later she could feel the jolt of the vessel against the dock.

"Okay." Squall sounded. "This is it. Be ready."

The door opened to nothing but conflict. Soldiers and garden forces coming and going every which direction. Rinoa sighed and took a deep breath, she didn't know if she would be able to do this.

Seifer and Squall were the first ones off the vessel. Nina behind them. Aria stopped and touched Rinoa's arm. Giving her a reassuring smile as the two were the last to file off.

"This way!" Squall signaled and he headed off down the stairs down to a house in what seemed to be the center of the city. "You are stationed here. Protect the Mayor." Squall said when they reached the bottom.

Rinoa looked around, gunblade at the ready. Nina looked prepared, Squall and Seifer were off in their own little world, having some type of hush hush conversation and Aria just looked annoyed that someone, even her twin, was taking Seifer's attention away from her. Squall and Seifer turned just in time for a giant Behemoth charging at them.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID ESTHERIAN SOLDIERS?!" Seifer yelled as he pulled his gunblade to the ready.

"AS USUAL, LOOKS LIKE WE GOT BAD INTEL!" Squall yelled back as if it were something that happened all the time.

"AS USUAL!" Seifer sounded back.

The two charged forward and all Rinoa could do was stand there. Everyone else charged forward and she dropped her gunblade, paralyzed with fear. Her head turned a little to see another monster heading in her direction. She fell back, screaming at the sight.

Squall heard a shriek from beside them and turned. "Rinoa!" He moved over to her and dug his blade into the monster. Watching as the life faded away from it. He stepped on it and pulled his gunblade from the corpse. Walking over to her, she was so scared she was shaking.

"Rinoa… Rinoa.." He said, shaking her to get her attention but she just stared at the corpse.

"I'm sorry for this." He said before leaning back and backhanded her across the face.

She glanced over at him in disbelief, but at least now she was paying attention. "Hey… Get it together." He told her sternly. It didn't matter what he felt, or what he wanted at that moment. This was a job, and an exam. He needed to be the superior officer and they would never have treated her like baby.

She placed a hand on her face and nodded, he stood back as she got off the ground and picked up her gunblade. "Squall watch out!" She yelled as she grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side, raising the gunblade and popping a shot off into the fiend headed toward them. She almost fell back into him because of the recoil of the revolver. Squall watched as she dropped the fiend with one shot.

It was amidst the fighting what seemed like an unstoppable amount of fiends that Selphie found her way over to them. "There is nothing but fiends. No soldiers." She told Squall when he looked over at her.

"What? A trap?" Squall asked.

"Very possible."

"Arrgh." Squall sounded in frustration as he dug his blade into another fiend and fired off a shot. "Okay, get the students out of here. SeeD's will finish this off." He told her, she nodded and ran off to obviously do what he had said. "SEIFER!" He shouted, the blonde turned and filed back to him as they held the line.

"Get them out of here!" Squall told Seifer. "I'll catch up."

Seifer nodded and grouped all three girls together. Before they managed to escape a shot rang through the air. Everyone looked around at each other until Squall fell to a knee, he dropped his gunblade and grabbed at his arm.

Another shot rang out, but this time Aria managed to catch it and stepped in front, holding up a protection shield as the bullet came close, bouncing off the shield and onto the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Squall said through clenched teeth as Seifer helped him to his feet.

"Like you said. A trap. Looks like it's for you." He said as he helped the brunette to his feet. "We gotta get out of here." Seifer looked around, for an open exit.

"Get them out of here. I'm fine!" Squall said and Seifer laughed.

"Nope, come on commander. You're coming too. No playing hero today." He said

They found their opening and went for it. Nina and Aria in the front, clearing monsters. Seifer behind them, just in case. Rinoa was walking with Squall, her gunblade at the ready.

"It's a graze, this isn't necessary. I'm fine." He told her and she glanced over at him.

"Let's just all get out of here in one piece." She told him.

There was a mass of people heading onto the Vessel's, some from Garden. Others looked like they were being evacuated from Fisherman's horizon. The team managed to onto the Vessel but before the door closed, something big rushed at them.

Aria turned just in time to throw her arms up and use her magic to generate a shield. The monster just ran against it, trying to overpower it. Aria took a step back, having trouble holding the giant creature beyond that barrier. She could feel Seifer step behind her and she found herself being braced against him. She was thankful for that.

Rinoa came up next to her and the brunette placed her own hands on the barrier, adding her own power to it and Aria could feel her hands steadying.

"Shut the door, let's go! We can't hold this up much longer!" Aria yelled and she could hear the mechanism for the door jamming. "It's too close, just go!" She yelled. She fell forward when the Vessel jolted, but Seifer grabbed onto her waist, keeping her from falling out of the open door. A few minutes later the door was closed.

Once the door had shut, the girls dropped the barrier and Aria fell to her knees, Seifer catching her mid way down, she breathed heavily, clearly exhausted from the toll of the powerful spell.

She could hear his soft voice, asking her if she was alright and she nodded, looking at the drops of blood on the floor she dabbed her finger under her nose. She could feel a towel being pressed to her nose and she took it gratefully as she looked up at Squall, who was being tended to by Rinoa.

"What the hell happened?!" She asked in disbelief.

This was supposed to be a garden variety mission. Turns out, there was something much darker going on.

* * *

 **A Note from Ayu:** _Well, it looks like I am finally starting to get to the part of the story where we find out exactly who the main bad guy is. It's all coming together! Rinoa and Squall are getting closer and woo! Just woo! But that is it for this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!_

 _Just a note, I am scrapping_ _ **The Other Side,**_ _not because I don't want to write it, but because I still haven't gotten over the writer's block in that story and it's because it's plot line is far too similar to this one. So I am going to scrap it and maybe start something else. We will have to see._

 _ **YuukiAsuna-Chan -**_ _Yes, I am still updating this story. I know it took a long time, but I had major writer's block which has seemed to pass since I have written 3 chapters this week. And this one on my work day no less. Thanks for keeping up on the story! Hopefully I won't go that long in between uploads again._

 _ **Elendyr -**_ _WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was honestly worried that this story would move too slow or that people would not be entertained considering I haven't gotten many reviews! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	9. Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Nine

 **Disclaimer:** _We've been over this okay?! I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII! I dedicate this chapter to_ _ **Elendyr**_ _who is my most loyal reviewer at this current time! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is for you!_

* * *

Squall opened his eyes. He wasn't really aware of what was going on until the fog of a drug induced sleep started to ware off. He was in the infirmary. He let out a loud groan as she started to sit up, feeling a spark of pain when he tried to use his right arm to support himself.

"Easy killer."

Icy blue eyes searched for the source of the voice and he spotted Seifer, He was kicked back on the bed, green eyes on Squall. His arms were wrapped around Aria, who was sleeping against his chest, snuggled into his long jacket. Squall managed to get into a resting position, glancing around the room. Then, back to his sister. He remembered what happened on the Vessel.

"Is she alright?" Squall asked the blonde, who simply looked down at the woman sleeping away in his arms.

"She _seems_ to be." Seifer started. "Not like the medical staff really has any idea of how Aria ticks." He added and Squall nodded.

"Watch her for me, that spell was huge." Squall was actually impressed by the magnitude of it. "I didn't realize she had learned to control her power at that level." He noted, not really to anyone in particular.

"I don't think she can." Seifer replied as the girl squirmed in his arms. "I think it was connected to her emotions. She was terrified of anyone getting hurt." He said. "That must have made the spell stronger." Seifer was guessing of course, he didn't have any idea about Aria's powers anymore than Squall did.

"What about Rinoa and Nina? Are they alright?" Squall asked.

"Nina is fine." Seifer said. "Rinoa was exhausted and embarrassed." Seifer said. "I think she feels guilty for freezing up. She feels like you got hurt because of her."

"What the hell went wrong?" Squall questioned and the blonde across from him just shrugged.

"No idea. But they aimed for you." Seifer said as he shifted a little. Squall glanced over.

"Are you alright?" Seifer and Squall may have only come to some kind of truce due to Aria, but that didn't mean that Squall wasn't the least bit concerned over the blonde. The two had a rocky past. The brunette knew the two would always have a complicated relationship.

"I'm fine, arm's asleep." He said with a soft chuckle. "But I'd rather deal with it than risk waking her. She's exhausted." He said.

Squall chuckled a little and turned to face the door of the room. "She loves you Seifer. Protect her, please." He said to the blonde.

"You don't even have to ask. I'd die for her." Seifer said.

Squall moved to get up and leave when Dr. Kadowaki strolled into the room. "Whoa, Commander, lie back." She came over to his side and ushered him back down, but he simply swatted at her.

"I'm fine. It's a graze." He said.

"Stubborn as ever I see. Alright, Alright. Just let me put this on." She grabbed a sling and slid it over his shoulders and got it clipped up. "It will at least stop you from tearing you stitches." She said as she adjusted it over his shoulder.

"Fine. Can I go?" He asked, slightly annoyed and the doctor just threw her arms up in surrender.

"Alright, Alright. Here, just take these for the pain. Preferably before bed, they will make you rather drowsy." She handed him a small pill bottle and he took it.

"Don't lie to him doc. You gave him a dose earlier and it knocked his ass out!" Squall heard Seifer sound from the bed and he smiled, shaking his head a little as he headed out of the Infirmary.

He walked down the hallway, intent on heading back to his office to rip into some people to find out where the intel for the mission came from. He wasn't exactly paying attention when he rammed into someone. He got a pained look on his face and he glanced up, planning on yelling at the person, but when he saw who was in front of him. He couldn't help but rid himself of all intentions of being an asshole.

"Squall! Thank god! I was just coming to check on you! Are you okay?" Rinoa looked so concerned, he could see a small bruise lining her cheek from where he had smacked her.

"Uh-I'm fine, thanks." He replied back. "It's just a graze." He said for what felt like the one thousandth time today.

"I was really worried." She said, not even holding back the concern in her voice. Before Squall knew what he was doing he had reached out and his fingers ghosted along her cheek.

"Sorry, about this." He said simply.

"I froze. I'm sure you tried other things before you slapped me. It's okay." She said with a smile, she seemed to lean into his touch. He pulled his hand away, trying to straighten himself up.

"Still, I'm sorry." He sighed and moved around her and she turned. "I'm uh- just heading to the office to try and figure out what went wrong." He said.

"You should rest Squall…" Rinoa said, clearly concerned.

"My students could have gotten killed because _I_ got bad intel. Someone is getting their asses kicked for this." It was actually kind of amusing how mad Squall was over this. He wasn't known for showing his emotions too much.

Rinoa opened her mouth to protest but closed it. The male could tell that she understood why he was on the warpath at the moment and she was going to let him do what he needed to do.

"Well, I was just gonna check on Aria." She finally said and he nodded.

"Seifer's with her. Just a warning. He's not in the best of moods." Squall told her and she nodded and turned, walking away. Squall watched her for a second before he turned and made his way back up to his office. Once he got inside he shut the door. Glancing at his desk he walked over to it and walked around to sit down, before he did thought a wave of anger came over him and he slid his arm across the surface. Knocking everything to the ground before falling back into the chair.

Squall heard the door open and Zell poked his head in, walking into the room and letting the door shut behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Squall yelled and Zell shrank back at the voice.

"We don't know…" Zell said hesitantly and braced himself for some kind of angry gesture. Whether it be Squall throwing something or yelling again, but Squall said nothing.

The door opened again and in came Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. Quistis turned and shut the door and Squall was grateful for that. He couldn't take anymore people. Quistis glanced around the office but didn't say a word. Her and Selphie just walked over to the mess and started cleaning it up.

Irvine sat down in one of the chairs, so did Zell, once the girls had finished cleaning up the mess they joined the males. Together, they all sat in silence. Squall simply sighed and spoke after a moment, finding the silence a little deafening, which was something coming from the brunette because he usually liked the silence.

"How could it have gone wrong?" Squall asked.

Zell was about to open his mouth again and Squall cut him off. "If any of you say 'we don't know' then I'm going to fire you all here and now. Tell me _something_ , _anything_." He said.

"Deling" Irvine stated simply. As if it were something he had known all along. Squall glanced over at the cowboy.

"Well… I'm waiting Kinneas…" Squall said.

"Deling is the only logical explanation, who else would hate Balamb Garden _and_ Esthar enough to put something like this together?" Irvine said.

"You think Vinzer Deling was behind this? Do you think General Caraway was in on it?" Quistis asked.

"No, It doesn't sound plausible that he would endanger his own daughter. He was the one who sent her here in the first place." Squall said. "I doubt he had anything to do with it. But at the most, if he did, then he didn't know the full story."

"Who was the target though?" Selphie asked.

"My guess would be Squall." Quistis said. "There was a sniper there, I'm sure of it."

Squall glanced over at his shoulder. That much was obvious.

"Do we retaliate?" Zell asked the million dollar question. Squall leaned back into his chair and thought about that for a moment.

"Right now, we make like nothing is wrong." Squall said. "We don't want to cause a panic before we know all of the details. I'll give Cid a call and see what he has to say about it." Squall felt like he didn't have enough background on the bad blood between Galbadia Garden and Balamb. "Right now, let's just focus on the exam results. How many students took the exam?" He asked.

"Ten." Quistis said, searching through the picked up paperwork to find the file. She handed it to Squall who took it with his good arm. The brunette then set it on his desk and opened it.

"How many do we think passed?" He asked.

"Due to bad intel, I think we should re-hold the exam. No one knew how to react in the situation because it wasn't what they were expecting." Quistis said and Squall shook his head.

"No, if _anything_ good came of this. It made the students think on their feet, which was what we wanted." He said. He heard a knock on the door and he looked up. "Come in" He sounded and the door opened.

Seifer strolled in and took a seat. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized and Squall glanced at the blonde male.

"Why aren't you with Aria?" He asked, maybe his voice was laced with a little more attitude than he intended.

"Rinoa is with her. She was still asleep when I left. So I decided to make myself useful." His jacket was still missing, Squall assumed that he had left it with Aria to comfort her if she were to wake up.

"We were just determining who passed and who failed. Quistis thinks we should void this exam and hold another. What do you think?" Squall asked Seifer, to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Hell no, this was good. They were forced to think on their feet. It was the most realistic exam we could hope for. They know now to be prepared for anything. As a SeeD you can't always trust that the intel you receive is any good." It made sense, If anyone was not going to side with Squall, then it would have been Seifer.

"Okay, so who passed?" Squall asked, looking over the file.

"Aria. Rinoa." Seifer said without hesitation. "True, Rinoa froze at first, but she stepped in and helped with the protection spell. Together, those two saved our asses."

"But Rinoa _froze,_ that's dangerous. If a SeeD freezes on the battlefield, then it could get someone killed." Quistis shot back.

Squall looked back and forth at the debate, listening to all the points being raised by the two before he thought about his own opinion. He didn't like deciding these things alone and if he trusted anyone with anything, it was the people in the room with him.

"ARIA COULD HAVE DIED IF RINOA HADN'T STEPPED IN" Things were getting heated now. Squall looked over at Seifer who looked as though he was a predator about to pounce on his prey.

Quistis remained nothing if not calm. "Honestly, neither one of those girls should pass." She said simple.

"Explain." Squall said sternly.

"Squall, I know Aria is your sister. But let's face it, they have too much power. Between the two of them, if something goes wrong. It will put everyone at Garden in danger." She said. "If anything we shouldn't be nurturing their powers. We should be finding a way to suppress them."

"Suppress powers that they can't control? Yeah, that's brilliant. What happens when that backfires? Which it eventually will." Seifer's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Why are you even in this? We all know no matter what you will side with Aria!" Quistis retorted back.

"He's here because I trust him." Squall told her and Quistis looked surprised. "Squall…" She started and he cut her off.

"How would you suggest we suppress these powers?" Squall asked and Seifer interjected

"Squall you can't be-" He was cut off by the leading brunette.

"I'm not saying we are going to do it Seifer, but her opinion is just as valid as yours. I'm going to hear her out." He said simply.

"Dr Odine says he has a piece of jewelry that can suppress the powers of a sorceress." Quistis stated. "I talked to him about it when we started the program and procured a few. Just in case."

Squall looked taken aback for a moment, sighing. "So, you're telling me… You went behind my back."

Quistis started to speak to defend herself but Squall raised a hand, causing her to stop.

"Quistis, you went to Odine, procured these elements without my knowledge, my approval." He said simply as he leaned back a little in the chair. "You better have a _damn_ good explanation."

"Your judgement is clouded by emotions, Squall Leonhart." The female stood up from her chair, placing both of her hands onto the desk. "Ever since you found out about Aria you've done nothing but cater to her every need, even changing _this_ school so that it will accommodate her when she is nothing more than a ticking time bomb, that will explode when we least expect it."

Squall watched her for a moment before sighing. "I'm only going to say this once. You went behind my back. I trusted you and you didn't think to tell me." He sighed. "Quis, I understand why you did it. And if you had come to me, I probably would have told you to get them because we don't know what their powers are capable of. It's a good backup plan. But.." He looked at her. "You didn't tell me. So, We're not using them." Squall said simply, much to Seifer's satisfaction.

"Not that I agree with Quistis…" Zell started. "But, why not?" He asked.

"It's okay Zell, that's a perfectly logical question." Squall said. "It's not that I don't want to keep them under some kind of control. They can't be left to their own devices and bounce around this school. We need to figure a way to keep them… and their powers, in check." He explained. "But, I'm not considering using Dr Odine's creations because we don't know what it will do to the girls." He was worried about their safety. "We don't know much about their powers and how ingrained they are into their systems." He tried to explain it as clearly as he possible could. "We don't know if these things have any side effects, or if it will hurt them or worse. They may be powerful but they are still human beings. They have given us no reason to see them as a threat." He finished.

"No reason to see them as a threat?! Aria's temper is beyond control!" Quistis shouted and Squall glanced over it her. "And her being around Seifer doesn't make it any better. Have you forgotten what a loose cannon he is Squall?!"

Squall traced a finger along his scar, watching Seifer's reaction as he did so. "No, I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. But…" He looked at the female blonde. "He's mellowed in the past few years. So have I." He said. "Besides, He can control Aria more than any of us here. If anything she listens to him. You may not think it's a good thing Quistis, and it may not be. But, He's the _only_ hope we have of having some kind of control over her. And personally, he's proven himself to be a valuable asset here at Garden. Not just because of Aria." He said.

"Ummm.." Selphie piped in and Squall glanced at her, giving her a soft smile. Selphie wasn't usually involved in these types of meetings because she was so happy and go lucky. She always saw the most positive outcome. It was one of the reasons that Squall trusted her.

"Go ahead Selphie." He told her kindly. "Don't hold back." He said.

"What about Rinoa, I've talked with Aria and she says that Rinoa is powerful, really powerful. I agree that while Seifer is around, Aria's kept in check, as much as she can be. But there really is no one that is keeping Rinoa in check. I think, that… we should worry more about her then Aria." Selphie actually looked and sounded terrified, like saying this would make Squall upset.

"You're right." Squall told her and she looked surprised. "Other than my sister, there is no one keeping her in check. That's something we do indeed need to worry about." He said.

"Squall…" Seifer piped in and Squall glanced at the scarred blond. "She's taken with you. I think, if anyone can keep her in check, it's you." He said.

"I agree." Irvine pipped in, Squall received a thumbs up from Selphie and a nod from Zell. Quistis was the only one who didn't speak.

"Got a problem with that one too, teach?" Seifer spouted.

"Squall has more important things to do than traipse after some girl." The blonde spouted back. "This whole place is under his command. What happens when the students, the staff and SeeD don't trust him anymore, this place will fall into utter chaos." She said.

"He's also twenty years old!" Seifer debated. "Cid should _never_ have put this on his shoulders. Not at twenty, and sure as fuck not at seventeen!"

"Like you care!" Quistis stood, glaring at Seifer.

"Guys… please…" Squall held his hand up again, trying to get everyone to calm down. "We're getting off base and I'm tired and sore, and I got shot today. We're all still on edge from the mission and we all need to get some rest. So, let's just figure out the exam results and get out of here." He said. "Seifer says Rinoa and Aria should pass. Quistis says they shouldn't. Zell? Selphie? Irvine? What do you guys think?" He asked.

"Pass." Zell said.

"Pass." Irvine concurred.

"Pass." Selphie said meekly.

"Pass." Squall said finally. "Then it's settled, Sorry Quistis, you're outnumbered." He said. "The more we make them feel like they belong here. The more chance we have of keeping them contained and making sure they don't pose a threat. We have to find a way to break this never ending fucking cycle of wars between us and them." He said. "That's what this program is all about. If we assume right away that they are going to be a threat, then they _will become_ a threat in order to survive. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure that doesn't happen." He said.

They settled on two more names. Nina and another boy named Gavin. Squall finally closed the folder and sighed. "We'll post the names tomorrow, and have the celebration tomorrow night. Selphie, I'm sorry but think you can handle the planning on such short notice?" He asked her.

She smiled a little and nodded. "As long as I can focus solely on that then yes." She told him.

"Thank you, we will trudge on without you." He sighed and stood, "This meeting is adjourned, thank you everyone. Get some rest." He said. "Oh and Quistis."

She stopped and turned, they all did. Looking to Squall.

"You're suspended for a month." He said simply.

"What?! Squall?!" Quistis started but Squall stopped her.

"Keep it up and it will be without pay." He said. "You went behind my back. You betrayed my trust. Do it again, and you're gone." He told her. "I think of you as a friend and up until this incident. I trusted you, now, you need to earn that trust back." He said.

Quistis didn't say anything else. She simply turned and stormed out of the room. Clearly upset, but Squall didn't care. He had to assert his dominance in order to keep his position. Even with his friends.

* * *

The next morning life went on. Squall was locked in his office most of the day in order to deal with the pressing matters of what had happened in the exam. As well as any possible enemies of Garden. He had a relatively long phone call with Cid about the history between Garden and Galbadia. He also spoke with Edea for a half an hour, learning anything he could about the two girls in his care and their power.

It was two pm when he finally got everything he needed done. He decided to go and check on his sister. Getting up he walked out of the office and down into the main hall of the Garden, stopping to smile and nod a head at a few students who saluted him. He made his way to the infirmary and when he got there he was surprised that Aria wasn't there. He looked around and finally after a moment Dr. Kadowaki came into his sight.

"Where's Aria?" He asked, concerned.

"Seifer took her home this morning." She said with a smile. "I gave him something for her in case she was having trouble sleeping. I would assume she's still with him."

"Oh, Okay, uh- Thank you." He said.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked him. Clearly wanting to make sure he was alright.

"A little sore, but I'm okay." He told her.

A few more minutes of conversing and he managed to excuse himself. Leaving the medical hall of the school and he thought about where to go next. He was sure that if Aria was with Seifer she was fine and he could always stop by Seifer's apartment and check on her. Squall just started walking, finding that his feet took him to the Quad where Selphie was busy arranging the gala that would be held that night.

"Hey Squall!" She said happily, he had no choice but to smile at the brunett. Selphie's smile was contagious and even if Squall had taken a long time to warm up to the green eyed girl. She was one of the closest people in his life now.

"How's it coming?" He asked her.

"Great! Everything will be lovely tonight! What are you doing here though?" She asked him.

"Just wandering around I guess. Decided to come here and check up on you." He said with a smile. "Do you, need anything?" He asked her.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Squall Leonhart?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"What?" He questioned.

"In all the years we have known one another, never _once_ have you asked if I needed your help for one of these parties. You usually just hide in your office so that I _wouldn't_ ask you." She said. "I think the drugs are going to your brain."

"Well fine, if you don't want it…" He started to walk away but she grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Actually! I do need something!" She said, stopping him. Squall stopped and turned, waiting on her to tell him.

"I need this up there." She held up a decoration to him. "But even on the ladder I'm too short." She said with a smile and he reached out, taking the decoration from her. He walked over to the ladder and stopped for a moment. Taking off his sling, he carefully climbed the ladder, trying not to jolt his shoulder too much. When he got high enough he shifted a little so he could hold himself on the ladder with his injured arm and put the decoration up with the other. Selphie was at the bottom of the ladder, holding it steady.

"Here?" He asked her.

"Perfect!" She sounded off.

He placed it where she wanted it and climbed back down. She smiled at him and helped him with the sling, putting it back onto his arm. If anyone else close to him saw him without it on, then they would freak out. Telling him that he needed to mind his health. He for sure didn't need the added stress of them doing that.

"Selphie, are you okay?" He asked her as they went and sat down on the brick wall. Squall had been so busy with everything going on that he hadn't really had a chance to talk to his friends and he felt bad because Selphie was always so cheerful. He felt like he neglected her more than any of his friends because she was always so happy.

She nodded, playing with her hands in her lap. "It's hard sometimes, having Irvine going back and forth between here and Galbadia, but he's a great ambassador for Garden. So I don't complain." She said.

"Isn't your anniversary coming up soon?" Squall asked her. He was no good with exact dates, but he usually remembered about things like this. At least when they were drawing near. He knew he was correct when she nodded. "Listen, how about I give you and Irvine a little time away? It'll be my anniversary gift to you." He said. "Say, two weeks? Paid leave and you two can go and do whatever you want." He told her.

She looked over at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. "You would really do that?" She asked.

"Of course, You both deserve it anyways. You're doing great work." He told her as he glanced at the current state of things.

"Thank you Squall! Thank you!" She said excitedly, as if he had just given her a shiny new car or something. She hugged him, but carefully, as not to jar his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

The two sat and talked for a while, simply catching up on what was going on in their lives. Finally, Selphie had to get back to work and Squall needed to report to his office to greet the passing SeeD candidates. They hugged, something that Squall had gotten use to over the past few years.

He headed out of the Quad and back up to his office, arriving shortly before the candidates. Looking at all of them lined up he smiled. Aria looked positively exhausted, but there was a smile on her face. Her long brown hair was thrown up into a ponytail. He glanced at Rinoa who was smiling at him too. But there was a hint of surprise in her eyes, as if she hadn't expected to pass.

"As of this moment." He started, taking the certification folders from Zell. "You are no longer students of Balamb Garden. You are SeeD's. Everything you have worked for, you have achieved. Congratulations." He walked to each one and presented them with their folders. When he got to Rinoa, he smiled at her before handing her the folder. Walking back to the position in front of his desk he saluted them and the action was returned.

"There will be a gala tonight in your honor. Formal dress or SeeD uniforms. Remember: have fun tonight, but your actions will be the reputation of this Garden. So act accordingly. Dismissed!"

They all turned to leave, and he sat back at his desk. Smiling.

* * *

The gala was beautiful, Selphie really managed to out-do herself this time. Squall couldn't be prouder as he entered the Quad. He saw Selphie who was running around as if she was making sure the party was going according to plan. She saw him and came over.

"Well?" She asked him.

"You did an amazing job, Selph." He said as he took a glass of wine from the server who handed it to him.

"Right? Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong." She said, looking around as if she was making sure.

"Selphie, stop working. You're off the clock." He handed her the glass in his hand.

"I _never_ thought you would say that to me!" She said with a smile as she took the glass and took a sip. "You know, you've lightened up over the years. I remember when I first met you. I thought 'whatever' was the only word in your vocabulary." She said with a small chuckle.

"Whatever." He said to her, but he had a smile on his face. Which only made hers bigger. "Selphie, enjoy the party. Stop working." He placed a kind hand on her shoulder and walked past. Greeting some of the more important guests that were present. Making sure to spend adequate time with them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever he sat down at a table. He was on his fourth glass of wine from all of the vain conversation. He still hated having to talk to people he didn't know. Squall Leonhart may have mellowed, he may have even become more open with the people who were closest to him. But when it came to strangers, he was still the cold ice prince with piercing blue eyes as he always had been. He could see other's dancing, he smiled to see Aria dancing with Seifer. His twin sister was nothing but smiles when she was around her knight. The dress she was wearing looked beautiful on her. Even Squall had to admit it. The dark blue fabric matched her eyes. The piercing blue eyes that matched Squall's own. The ends of the dress twirled with her movements, He had to admit, when he had first seen it, it wasn't his style. On the hanger, it looked as though it was a short dress with the skirt attached to make it more modest, but now that it was on his sister's slim figure, it looked amazing.

Squall continued to look around the party. He spotted Selphie, in her yellow dress. That girl always looked best in yellow. She was dancing with Irvine, a loving glow on her face. He saw Zell off to the side, talking to one of the guests. Zell had been the only one who had managed to stay single over the years, him and Quistis and of course Squall. Zell spotted him and raised his glass, Squall returned the gesture and took a sip. Zell's head turned and he stared. Squall's eyes followed Zell's and his face turned to the same expression.

Rinoa walked into the party. Her long hair framed her shoulders, as if connecting to the red strapless dress she was wearing. Squall couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful. Rinoa looked around for a few minutes before she spotted Squall, smiling she walked over to him and sat across from him, taking the glass that was offered to her.

"Wow.. you look…" He was speechless.

"Really? Thank you." She said as she took a sip. "So, interesting party?" She asked, clearly trying to make conversation. "Or do you usually avoid these types of things like the plague?" She asked with a small laugh. He laughed as well, it did seem like something he would do.

"Even if I tried, I would end up getting dragged down here anyways. It's part of my position here." He said with a smile.

"Well, you look nice." She told him with a smile.

He was wearing his SeeD uniform, which pretty much all of the men in the party were wearing the same thing. "Thank you." He told her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So…" She started and he glanced back up at her.

"So?" He asked, trying to figure out what was going on in that brain of hers.

"W-Would you like to dance?" She asked him after a moment.

"Oh, Oh no. Thank you." He told her.

"It doesn't make you any less masculine you know. I mean look! Even Seifer is kicking it on the dancefloor." She said glancing over at Seifer, his eyes followed as well.

"It's not that. I-I can't dance." He said.

"It's not that bad! Why do men always think dancing is the worst thing on earth?!" She said.

"No, I mean I don't know how." He told her.

"Oh.. Okay then!"

Squall thought she would drop the subject after he confessed that he didn't know how to dance, but instead she downed the rest of her glass and stood up. "Come on!" She held a hand out to him and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He questioned.

"Come on, _Commander_." Rinoa emphasized the word 'commander'. "I want to dance and I can't do it alone." She took him by the hand and practically dragged him out to the dance floor. "Come on! Come on!" She said leading him like a lost puppy dog.

Once she stopped, Squall stood there, confused. "Okay!" Rinoa told him as she took a hold of one of his hands. "This one here." She placed his hand on her waist. "Gimme this one." She entwined their fingers. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Follow my lead." As she started to dance Squall tried to keep up, which pretty much consisted of his feet skidding across the marble floor.

He stepped on her foot and she stopped for a second. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized and she looked up at him with that goofy smile on her face. "It's alright, let's try again." She said as she placed their hands back into position. Rinoa started again and Squall followed along, seeming to get a hang of it, which made him smile a little. "Okay, Okay, I'm getting the hang of this." He said to her.

Rinoa twirled out and pulled him to her, which caused him to bump into her. As she recovered from the unexpected bump, Squall shook his head. "Nope, no no, Sorry. I-uh- I can't do this." He turned to walk away before she caught his hand.

"You're not getting away that easy!" She told him as she spun around him. He stood in the middle, not really moving. Trying to figure out what the hell she was up too. When she grabbed his shoulder again he automatically placed a hand on her waist. This part he had figured out. Or at least he thought he had until they bumped into another couple on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" The male's voice was laced with condescension.

"Oh, uh-Sorry." Squall said nervously and glanced over at Rinoa who was sticking her tongue out at them. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"They were being rude!" She whispered back as they moved a little.

"We never would have bumped into them if you hadn't dragged me out here!" He told her.

"Squall!" She whispered back harshly, the two were stopped in the middle of the floor. "This is not the battlefield! It's a dance. You're overthinking it! It's not that hard. Get it together!" She told him, which Squall had to admit that sort of shocked him. Rinoa's expression softened. "You can do this. It's simple." She told him.

Rinoa brought them into starting position and smiled at Squall once more. "Don't think." She told him. "Just feel it."

The dance went perfectly. As they came close to one another for the Waltz the fireworks started above them. Squall turned his head to look. He didn't notice that Rinoa wasn't looking at them.

"Pretty." He heard her whisper and he nodded his head. "Yeah." He said back to her, turning his head back to face her. She had the hugest smile on her face.

"You did it. I told you." She said as they moved with the music.

"This.. This feels weird." He said to her with a soft chuckle.

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. The two didn't move for the rest of the song, they stood in the middle of the floor, as if they were the only ones there and they looked into one another's eyes.

Finally the song ended and they looked around at the people clapping, not for them, but for the song. They both walked off of the dancefloor. For the rest of the party they sat and talked, Rinoa had danced with Irvine and Zell, even Seifer. Aria had stolen a dance from Squall, and since Selphie had seen him dance twice she felt she needed to be the third charm.

As the party started to wind down, they all sat at a table in the back, talking and laughing, and of course drinking. Squall had looked around a few times to see if he could spot Quistis, but she had decided not to show up. She was probably still sour about him suspending her. He wondered if he was too hard on her. But at the same time, he felt like he needed to be firm. It wasn't because he loved his position. It had just kind of been thrust upon him. But he still needed to assert his dominance. Because if he didn't, then they would take it from him. Squall was the type of person who held onto anything he had.

* * *

"Squall Leonhart, you are so trashed." Rinoa said as they walked down the empty hallway, toward the elevator.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't intend to drink that much." He said amidst a few giggles.

"Let's just get you home and into bed." Rinoa told him as she walked with his arm around her shoulder, keeping him from stumbling around too much.

"How did _you_ end up being the one to walk me home?" He asked her, his speech slurred.

"Well, Selphie and Irvine decided to go back to their place, I bet you can assume what they wanted to do." She said.

"Gross." He said, laughing.

"Aria and Seifer left, no doubt for the same reason." Added Rinoa.

"Don't need that image in my head." Squall replied.

"And Zell offered to walk you back and you told him that you don't swing that way. Oh and I quote: 'Besides Zell, you're ugly. But I'll be sober tomorrow.' Which by the way, makes absolutely _no_ sense."

Squall burst into uncontrollable laughter. A side effect of the brunette being intoxicated was that he tended to laugh at just about everything. It was like he came out of his shell completely when he was heavily intoxicated.

They finally managed to get into his apartment without any major incidents. Sure, Squall had stumbled a couple of times and even tripped once, bringing Rinoa down with him. But they got inside and she helped him over to his sofa. Sitting him down and sitting next to him.

"I like this side of you. You smile more." She told him as they sat there together.

"I know… I know everyone thinks I have a really massive stick up my ass." He said, his eyes squinting a little. "But.. I have my reasons. And besides...I can be fun! Just ask Selphie, she seems to like me plenty." He said with a soft laugh.

Rinoa couldn't help her laughing. "You are hammered. You need to go to bed." She said.

"No, No, Not yet." He said. "I wanna talk more."

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that, but okay. Let's talk more." She said happily.

"First. I need water." He told her.

"Okay, Hang on." She got up and glanced around the large apartment, finding her way to the kitchen and she came back with a bottle of water, handing it to him. "You know, you should really eat something. It will sober you up a little." She said.

"Nah, it'll just make me hork. And I hate horking." He said.

She burst into laughter again. "Hork? I don't think I have _ever_ heard that word before in my life." She said.

He opened the bottle and took a sip of it. "Well you have now." He said with a laugh. He started at her for a moment. Rinoa's eyes widened as if to silently say 'what are you looking at?'

"You looked really beautiful tonight." He told her.

"Thank you. You took the words right out of my mouth." She said.

"FYI princess, men don't like to be called beautiful." He said with a smirk.

"Okay. Well, how about 'sexy'?" She asked. "You looked _really_ sexy tonight." She said.

"Are you coming onto me, Miss Heartilly?"

She bit her lip, maybe it was the liquor in her system or the fact that Squall was intoxicated and more out of his shell than he would ever be sober.

"Maybe. Would that be such a bad thing?" She asked him as she moved closer to him, running her fingers along his cheek. Her hand moved upward, brushing some of his chocolate hair from his eyes.

"You-You" He pointed his finger in her face. "You're… drunkfaced." He said.

"No Squall, that would be you." She said with a soft smile. Her patience with him seemed to be never ending.

"Well, Opps. My bad. Did I tell you I got shot yesterday?" He asked her and she giggled.

"I know. I was there." She said.

"Oh yeah…" He slurred as if suddenly remembering it. "I slapped you. That wasn't cool… Bad Squall." He coughed a little.

Rinoa moved and next thing he knew, she was straddling his lap, her dress pulled up high enough so her legs would comfortably rest on either side of him. "Squall…" She said quietly as she tilted his face to look at her.

"Huh?" He said, looking at her. Almost dumbfounded.

"Shut up."

"O-Okay." With that answer from Squall, Rinoa leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

 **A Note from Ayu:** _WOO! My fourth chapter update of the week! I'm so proud of myself! This chapter was kind of... okay... REALLY long, it's about seven thousand words and when I typed it in my document it spanned nineteen pages, I wanted to cover some of the stuff that I felt like was being left out. So this chapter ended up being probably one of the longest of the story. Although, there are a few things I wanted to clear up because, although they are not brought up as confusing I felt they were rather confusing, so I wanted to take this opportunity to clear them up. Rinoa and Squall have a larger age difference in this story than normal. In the game, as you know they are the same age. In this story, Rinoa is her normal age of 17. Squall, because this is a different story line from the game is actually 20, as is Aria. Seifer and Quistis are both 21. Selphie, Irvine and Zell are also 20._

 _I felt like I was leaving out a lot of the supporting characters from the game (Selphie, Quisitis, Irvine, Zell) so the office scene was an attempt at bringing them into the story more. I also wanted Squall and Selphie to have some one on one time. I feel like she and Irvine are left out of the story the most, so I thought it was important that they have some more plot behind their characters. I know I made Quistis out to be kind of a bitch. NEVER FEAR! I am not a Quistis hater. I felt like she is the mom of the group kind of. If there was anyone who could challenge Squall openly, it would be her. That is the reason she is kind of against everyone else in this chapter. She is only trying to protect them and such._

 _I save the best for last! First of all, my favorite cutscene of the entire game is the dance cutscene between Rinoa and Squall, so I kind of stole that from the game. The dialogue of course is mine since they don't speak in the cutscene. Also, yes, when I started the chapter I knew this would be the chapter in which Squall and Rinoa finally get closer and end up sleeping together. No, I did NOT intend on Squall being drunk. I just thought it would add a little humor to the story and to Squalls character!_

 _I REALLY hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is probably by far my favorite that I have written so far! I am planning on attempting to get one more chapter up this week since I just started my days off from work. I'm gonna shut up now because I'm rambling lol! On to my reviewers!_

 _ **Elendyr -**_ _I'm really happy that you liked the suspense and the chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! I wish I got more, because as a writer it makes me so happy and it makes me want to continue the story and push to make it better. I really REALLY hope that you enjoy this chapter! As for the idea about Squall and Aria being twins, that really came out of nowhere for me. I wanted something different I guess. Although Ellone has yet to make an appearance, she will. That I promise and there will be more of the other characters in there. Again... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS REVIEW!_


	10. Piece of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer** : I feel like I need to do this every single chapter, although we are ten chapters in now. You should know that I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, the only crazy bitch I own is Aria. And we all know she's insane lol. On to Chapter Ten!

* * *

The sun shown through the curtains. Rinoa squeezed her eyes against the light. She didn't want to wake up yet. She was so comfortable, so… warm. Finally she rolled over and her eyes opened and widened slightly. There was a very attractive brunette asleep next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around her. It took a moment but the memories from the night before started to come back to her. The memories made her smile. She hesitantly reached out, pushing some of his hair from his face.

Moving out from under his grasp, as gently as she could as not to wake him, she sat up. Pulling the sheet up to cover herself. It was the first time she was able to glance around his room. It was simple, not cluttered, which she would have expected of Squall Leonhart. As she looked around there was one thing that caught her attention. His dresser was the only area that seemed to have any type of clutter, it was covered in picture frames. She gently moved off the bed, still trying not to wake him. She wrapped the sheet around herself, to act as a dress of sort as she walked over to them.

There was a photo of himself and Selphie, both were smiling and she was holding up bunny ears over his head, in his face you could tell he knew but didn't seem to care. She remembered back to something he had said last night.

 _'I can be fun.. Just ask Selphie..'_

Rinoa made a note to herself to actually ask Selphie just how fun he could be. She glanced at the next one, it was Zell making some kind of weird face and Squall was looking at him as if to say 'you're so retarded', the photo made Rinoa smile even more. She glanced around, looking at all of the photos. Squall and Irvine: Irvine's arm was wrapped around Squall's waist and Squall's arm was around the cowboy's shoulder and the two looked like they were talking and laughing. Rinoa loved the candidness of the photos. She saw a whole nother side to the man she knew she had fallen for. As she moved down the line she saw one of Quistis and Squall. This one actually made Rinoa reach out and take a hold of it. Lifting it from his place. In the photo Quistis looked like she had just burst into laughter at the sight next to her. Squall's arms were raised, The only reason Rinoa could come up with was he being silly and dancing. There was even a photo of Seifer and Squall. Rinoa set the previous photo down and picked that one up.

She had been told that the two had never really gotten along until Aria came back into the picture, so she figured the photo was rather recent. In the photo, Seifer had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, holding both hands up in a 'rock on' gesture. Squall was next to him with his silly smirk on his face, holding a beer up as if to say 'cheers'. The last photo on the dresser made her smile. It was Squall and Aria, they were both smiling.

"What are you doing?"

Squall's sleep laced voice nearly made her jump out of her skin and she turned around. The photo of him and Seifer still in her hands. Squall was still laying in bed, the comforter covering his lower half and his head was resting against his palm.

"Being nosy?" She said hesitantly. She was answered with a soft smile from Squall.

"Well, how about you stop being nosy and come back to bed?" He suggested and she smiled. Nodding and set the photo back down, making her way back to the bed she crawled in and settled back into his arms.

"I would never have figured you for the type to have pictures out in the open for everyone to see." Rinoa noted as she settled in. Closing her eyes at the feeling of him running his fingers along her spine.

"Well, no one really comes here. Except the people in those pictures. They've already lived through those memories." He replied as he settled back into bed, getting comfortable.

She looked up at him. "You hungover?" She asked with a soft smile.

"A little." He said back. "Just a headache." He said. "How are you?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Mmm, pleasantly numb. Still sleepy." She said to him.

"If I had to guess I would say it was because we were up all night having sex." He commented and she looked up at him.

"God, You're blunt." She said laughing.

He laughed with her, Rinoa loved hearing him laugh. It didn't seem forced or uncomfortable for him. Squall Leonhart, for the first time, seemed completely relaxed and at ease with her. The more time she spent with him, the more she knew just how much he meant to her. Rinoa didn't realize that they had both stopped laughing and that she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked her, his eyes searching her face for some kind of indication of why she was looking at him.

"Nothing." She said simply. "I just, I like this side of you." She told him.

"You told me so last night." He told her.

"So you do remember?" She acted shocked.

"Okay, I was drunk but not that drunk." He retorted, as if defending himself.

"Do you know, that you think absolutely everything is hilarious when you're drunk?" She asked him.

"So I've been told." He said with a smile. "Mmm…" He stretched a little, careful not to jolt her or his shoulder.

Rinoa simply smiled at him, moving so that her face was eye level with his. "So…" She said seductively, clearly teasing him. "Was it good for you?"

He smiled at her and nodded, leaning into kiss her softly. "Was it good for you?" he mimicked the question, pushing some of her hair from her face.

"It was… Okay.." She joked and he made a face like he was offended. "Kidding. Kidding." Her face turned to a more serious expression. "It was amazing." She whispered. Thinking for a minute she bit her lip, looking at the wall in front of them until she heard Squall's voice.

"Rin, I can see the wheels in your head turning. What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm not.. I'm not going to just be another hookup right? Not another one night stand?" She asked him, almost scared to hear the answer.

"You act as if I do this all the time. No, Rinoa, You won't be." He told her.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant you know, You're twenty and male and really good looking…" She had lost her point a long time ago.

"So that automatically makes me a horndog?" He asked her.

"A what?!" She looked at him. "Okay, never heard that one either." She noted.

He laughed a little. "My speech is a little odd. This is my second language." He explained.

"It is? I would never have guessed. What's the first?" She asked.

"Estharian." He told her. "I was born in Winhill, but I moved to Esthar when I was still a child. Grew up speaking Estharian. Until I came to Garden anyways. So… It's been brought to my attention that I say some odd things from time to time." He told her.

Rinoa couldn't even answer. All she could do was smile. He seemed to be so open about himself and she was loving it really. She smiled and snuggled back up against him, just relaxing in his arms. At some point she had fallen back into a peaceful sleep, hearing the soft sounds of the television that he had turned on. Even in her sleep she could still feel his fingers ghosting along her spine. At this moment in time she felt completely content.

She heard a sound in her sleep and groaned, Squall had moved his arms from around her and she opened her eyes. "What is that?" She asked when the sound came again.

"Someone's at the door." He said simply as he reached down and grabbed his pants from the ground, sliding them over his slim frame.

"Okay, Okay, I'll get up, and get dressed." She said as she sat up. She looked over at squall who was sliding on a black tank top, he turned after that. Leaning in and kissing her.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Stay here, I'll be back." He smiled and headed for the door. "Don't you dare get dressed." He warned her as he gave her another smile and left the room, leaving the door cracked.

She smiled and laid back on the bed. She didn't want to get up anyways. She looked over at the clock resting in it's place on his nightstand. The time read just past nine am. "Who is even alive this early?" She asked herself. She heard the door open and voices. Being as nosy as she was, she couldn't help but listen.

* * *

"Quistis, it's early. What are you doing here?" Squall asked in slight annoyance when he opened the door. The blonde pushed past him and walked into the apartment.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him, looking slightly annoyed. "Have you even stopped to consider what could happen if you let those girls remain at Garden?" She asked.

"Not this again, I thought we finished this last night." He groaned as he headed to his kitchen. Starting the coffee pot.

"No, we're not finished until you give me a logical explanation as to why you suspended me, and why you're refusing to even think about using the Odine bangles." She said.

"You want an explanation, fine." His voice was laced with a commanding power. He was clearly more than annoyed with her at this point. "I'm in charge, you're not. What I say, goes." He told her.

"That's not reasonable." She spouted back.

"I don't have to be. Not to you, you work for me." He told her. "Quistis, you've been gunning for my job for years and don't think I don't know about it. You, along with everyone else think that I'm not cut out for this." He said.

"Squall, a couple of years ago, I would have thought this was your calling." She said, moving to sit on a barstool. "But since Aria, You've been different. And now with Rinoa…" She added.

"Don't even drag her into this." He said. "Rinoa has nothing to do with anything." Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, considering Quistis could read it all over his face.

"What... oh my god.." She said, her face changing to a kind of look that showed that she was either disgusted or just plain weirded out. "You slept with her, didn't you?" She asked.

"That's none of your business." He replied back.

"Oh my god, Squall what on earth do you think you were doing?" She asked. "Sleeping with a sorceress? This could lead to all sorts of questions about your position. The students could think you're biased and demand your removal." She explained to him.

"Don't pretend this is about the fucking students!" He argued back, louder than he had intended. "You've been coming on to me since I was a student. You're just jealous. Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully Quistis Trepe, read the fucking words coming out of my fucking mouth. There is nothing between us, there never has been and there never will be." He said.

She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut her off.

"The reason your suspended is because you betrayed my trust and went behind my back. You did something without my knowledge with the intent to go through with it, whether I agreed with your ideas or not. Since we started this program you have been the only one who has opposed it. So much so, that you contacted Dr. Odine in Esthar, knowing all too well, what that lunatic did to my sister-" He was cut off by Quistis.

"He suppressed her powers."

"HE TORTURED HER!" Squall screamed back. "THE ONLY REASON THOSE FUCKING THINGS WORK IS BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID TO HER!" He calmed down, remembering that Rinoa was in the other room. "Aria is just getting to a point where she's trusting people. She's trusting me… and I won't jeopardize that by slapping that thing back onto her arm."

"You say like it hurts her." Quistis said back. "You don't know what it does-"

"Actually I do." He told her. "I didn't say it yesterday because Seifer was in the room and we all know that even though he's mellowed. When it comes to Aria he can be just as ruthless and unpredictable as he use to be." He sat poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. "The bangle suppresses the power of a sorceress, that is true." He started. "But, the side effects are a danger." He said lowly. "It will make her sick, and if left on long enough. It will kill her, I'm not losing my sister again." He said.

"Squall, no offense, but you didn't even know she existed." Quistis responded.

"Quistis, I don't expect you to understand what it's like. Having a twin, yeah, I didn't know that she existed for a long time. But, that doesn't mean I didn't feel anything." He said. "My entire life, I felt like something was wrong. Like, I had been ripped in half and part of me was lost." He tried to explain it as best he could. "I could… feel her pain, her sadness, and I could never explain why. When I found out about her. It was like all my questions were answered. I knew, right then, I knew I had to go get her." Squall sighed.

"Squall.." She started but Squall cut her off.

"I'm done talking about this. I'm tired, and I'm hungover. Let's.. Let's talk later, okay?" That and Squall didn't want Rinoa to hear anymore than she no doubt had heard. Quistis opened her mouth to speak again and then shut it. Getting up and storming out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Squall leaned against the counter, placing his head in his hand and rubbing at his temple. He heard the door creak and he glanced over to see Rinoa standing in the doorway, sheet wrapped around her small frame. Even worse, her cheeks were wet and tears were still spilling over them.

"Rin…" He said softly, holding his arms out and she ran to him, thrusting herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hand over her hair. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that." He felt horrible.

It seemed like hours that they stood there, her in his arms, sobbing hysterically. Him saying nothing, just holding her. Finally he pushed her back, running his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears. She sniffled a little.

"I don't want you to lose your position because of me." She said softly.

"Rin.. even if I did lose it, I wouldn't regret it, not for a second." He told her, tilting her face to look at him. "All I have been able to think about since I met you, was you. How much I… I wanted to protect you."

"And Aria…" She said, he smiled.

"No, Seifer has that covered. You." He said, trying to find out a way to tell her.

"Squall…" She looked at him. "Are you my knight?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied back without hesitation. "Even if the whole world turns against you. I'll be here to protect you, and love you. Always." For some reason, saying these things to Rinoa came easy. Things he never thought he would be able to say outloud were simply flowing from his lips.

Rinoa smiled at him and used the sheet to dry her face. "I'm gonna get dressed." She said and he nodded. "Do you mind if I raid your closet?" She asked him.

"No, what's mine is yours." He kissed the top of her head. Watching as she walked back in the bedroom. She didn't bother to shut the door as she moved around the room. Why would she, it wasn't like they hadn't already been intimate with one another. A few moments later she reemerged in a simple white button up shirt that she had no doubt found in his closet, and her panties. Her long dark hair put up into a ponytail.

She walked back over to him and he slid a mug across the counter. "Here. Coffee." He said with a smile as he took a sip of his own.

She looked down and smiled. Picking up the mug. "Do you have sugar? Milk? Or do you expect me to drink it black?" She teased him and he pointed behind him. As he headed to where he had pointed she stopped to kiss his cheek. After she had finished making her coffee she took a sip. "Mmm, this is yummy." She said as she sat down. He walked around the counter and sat next to her.

"So, what plans do you have today?" She asked as they sat there. Coffees in hand.

"I have to go into the office for a little while, I figured I would check on Aria. Then after that, I was hoping, you could come over." He said.

"So you can exhaust me again?" She teased with a smile.

"N-no, not just that... " He said nervously. "I was hoping we could have dinner." He told her.

"Well, I would love to. On.. both accounts." She said as she stood up, leaning in to kiss him. Kissing Rinoa was quickly becoming very addicting.

"Sounds good." He said with a soft chuckle as they kissed.

"But first…" Rinoa pulled away, her face still hovering close to his. "You really really need a shower." She told him with a laugh.

"Mmm, join me?" He asked.

"How can I say no to that?" She commented.

* * *

Squall sat in his office, going through paperwork, signing documents, and just all around getting his work done as fast as he could. He was still hungover, he had popped a couple of pills earlier to rid himself of the headache but they had done precisely squat. He sighed as he tossed another 'SeeD request into the deny pile and he groaned inwardly. He was saved by the knock that came to his door.

"Yeah?" He said loudly, indicating for the person to come in, pen still hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey boss." Squall looked up at the voice that was coming from the door. It was Seifer. "Brought you a present." He said, holding a thermos in his hand.

"Is it that hangover remedy you make that tastes like I'm drinking the blood of a bite bug?" Squall asked and when Seifer nodded, the brunette sighed. "Alright, Alright, give it to me." Seifer handed him the container and he took off the lid, knocking back a third of it and making a disgusted face. "That stuff is still vile." Squall said, handing it back. "What are you doing here?" Squall asked as the face started to fade and go back to his normal facade.

"Aria was doing that creepy twin thing again this morning. Kept telling me something was wrong with you." Seifer sat in the chair and leaned back, his large heavy boots landing on top of Squall's desk. Squall groaned and pushed his feet.

"Feet off the desk man, there's paperwork all over the place." Squall scolded him.

"Alright, Sorry Mr. I have my panties in a twist!" Seifer said with that annoyingly teasing smile that Squall was pretty much use to seeing. The blond reached out and picked up a file folder, opening it and looking it over. "Hey, this looks like it could be fun!" He said, tossing it back on the pile.

"Is there a reason you're here, you know, besides 'Aria was doing that creepy twin thing again?'" Squall asked his friend. It was strange that he considered Seifer one of his closest friends. If you had told him four years ago that Seifer would become one of the people he trusted the most. Squall probably would have rammed Lionheart up your ass.

"She kept insisting I come and check on you." Seifer said, looking over some other random papers on the desk. "I guess she thought it was knight stuff, so I was the best person for you to talk to about it." He said with a grin. "That girl really cannot keep her nose out of other people's business." Seifer said with a scoff.

"Everything is fine. I was a little stressed this morning, but that wasn't 'knight stuff', it's was something else of a blonde variety." Obviously, Seifer would know that Squall wasn't talking about him.

"Is Quistis still pissing and moaning?" Seifer asked and Squall sighed, nodding.

"Whatever, she'll be lucky that Aria doesn't know about any of this. She would have whooped her ass from here to Centra." Seifer said.

"Speaking of, how is she? Any lasting effects from the spell?" Squall asked and Seifer looked up, as if thinking about it.

"I'm not sure, she's quiet. I mean she's still kind of sleeping off the effects, I think. I've never seen her take this long to bounce back, even when she first started out." Seifer said.

"You think it's something we should worry about?" Squall asked the man. Aria not bouncing back the way she was supposed to could have been a cause for concern.

"Honestly, I want to say no but, I've never seen her like this. Yesterday, I swear she was mind melding with a potted fern." Seifer said. "She seems … off, I don't know." Seifer ran a hand through his hair.

"Off?" Squall questioned.

"Yeah, Off, like one minute she's perfectly fine, her usual self and the next it's like she's lost somewhere in space." Seifer tried to explain, it was just causing Squall to worry more for the well being of his sister.

"Just… watch her, I don't need a possessed sorceress bouncing around and Quistis yelling 'I told you so' in my ear. If we have to, we'll restrain her." Squall said, he knew Seifer wouldn't like the idea, but it was the only thing he could think to do if his sister does indeed become a threat.

"If we have to restrain her. I'll do it myself." Seifer surprised Squall with his answer. "I already got lead around like a lapdog the last time. I won't let that happen again, besides, I saw what the possession did to Matron. I won't let it happen to Aria."

Squall was legitimately surprised at Seifer's ease when it came to the idea of Aria being restrained. Although, he understood it. In the last war, Seifer may have been a knight, but not a true knight. He didn't have the connection to Adel and Ultimecia that he had to Aria. He didn't love them.

"Restraining her will be our last resort. I promise Seifer." Squall said.

"I know, if there is anyone's word I trust when it comes to that girl, it's yours." Seifer stood up. "Can I tell her you're okay?" He asked.

Squall smiled. "Yeah, tell her I'm fine and to stop worrying about me so much. Tell her to get some rest. I'll stop by to check on her later."

Seifer started toward the door but stopped a moment later, turning around. "Hey, You need to blow off some steam, spar later?" Seifer asked him. "Knight against Knight?"

"You know what happens when we spar." Squall reminded him.

"I promise, We won't scar one another again. Besides, I had to mess up that pretty mug a little. It seems like it backfired though. So you should be thanking me." Seifer retorted. "And I'm not going easy on you because you're injured." He said. "Hasn't your sorceress learned cure magic yet?"

Squall hadn't even thought to ask Rinoa about that. Leaning over he picked up the phone. "Zell, do me a favor, can you call Rinoa to my office please?" He hung up the phone, leaning back in his chair.

'Me and Seifer sparring again? Well, I could use the release.' He thought to himself as he leaned back down over his paperwork. Chucking the jobs that were too small time for SeeD, picking up the ones that looked like they could be promising and had a good fee.

The brunette had no idea how long he was bent over paperwork but soon he heard a knock on his door and he looked up. "Come in." He said as he closed the folder. The door opened and he didn't see a face, he saw a brown bag. A moment later Rinoa's face appeared and she walked in.

"Hi! Zell said you were looking for me. Miss me already?" She giggled as she walked over and set the bag on the desk. "I figured you hadn't eaten yet. So I brought you lunch." She sounded so proud of herself and he had to admit it was adorable.

"Something like that." He said as he pulled the bag over and looked in it. "Fries, awesome. At least it's not hotdogs." He said.

"A little birdy told me you hate them." She said as she walked around the desk, pecking him on the lips before she walked back over and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"True, but I need a favor." He said as he pulled the fries out of the bag. "Have you mastered cure magic yet?" He asked her.

"Well some of the stronger spells no, but… I can cure your wound… I think." She said honestly.

"You think?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't really had the chance to test it out yet." She said.

He pulled the sling off his arm. "Well, now's your chance." He said.

Rinoa got up and walked back around the desk, looking over at Squall, the female was clearly nervous. Squall simply reached out and took a hold of her hand.

"I trust you." He told her.

Rinoa nodded and moved her hand from his, reaching it inside of his shirt over the bandage. She closed her eyes, as if to concentrate on the task. He glanced over at his shoulder as he could see a bright white light emanating from it. Glancing back over at Rinoa he could see her muttering something in a language he didn't understand. The light subsided and Squall moved his arm, waiting for the tinge of pain that never came.

"I think it worked." Squall said. Rinoa opened her eyes and leaned over, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling on it, looking down onto his chest. A few seconds later a huge smile came to her face.

"It did! The wound! It's gone! I did it Squall!" She said excitedly. Squall couldn't help the smile that came to his face when she got so excited.

He reached out and pulled her gently down to him and he kissed her lips. "Thank you." He told her. She just nodded and pecked him again.

"Eat." She told him with a giggle. He nodded and picked up a fry, popping it into his mouth. The rest of the time they ate in silence, just looking at one another every so often. Rinoa was clearly proud of what she had done and Squall was as well.

* * *

Squall walked into his apartment after a long day of working. He shut the door behind him only to hear a knock. He turned back around and opened the door. "Sorry my office hours are seven am to five pm, please come back at a more appropriate time." He slammed the door shut and turned back, only to hear the knock again. Turning he grabbed the door.

"This place better be burning to the fucking ground, Zell." He said.

Zell just smiled at him. "Nope, no fire. Unless you count you and Seifer going head to head. I overheard." He said.

"So I can only assume the whole school knows by now, We're just sparring, blowing off steam." Squall said as he turned, walking into the apartment and into his bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled a case down from the shelf, bringing it over to his bed and popped it open. He opened the case and stared at Lionheart, it's blue blade shining in the light.

"Not the whole school, just the essential people. How long has it been since she's been out of her case?" Zell asked.

"I cleaned her a couple of days ago." He said as he pulled the blade from the case and inspected the blade, the scratches lining the blade brought back memories of the war. "I haven't used her since that day." Squall added.

"Well, she's gone against Hyperion more than once. She's the best for the job." Zell said, leaning against the door frame.

Squall nodded and placed the blade back in the case. Picking it up with ease. He walked by Zell and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Our feud has long since been over, there's no reason to worry Zell." Squall tried to reassure his friend. "I assume everyone's coming to watch?" He asked.

"Well, you know that Seifer told Aria so she will be there. I told Selphie and Irvine, Quistis didn't want to talk to anyone. And I told Rinoa when she left your office, she's excited to see you in action." Zell said. "It will be a nice opportunity to impress your girl." He added.

"My girl?" Squall questioned.

"Oh come on Squall, everyone knows. We're just adults, we don't bring it up." Zell winked at him and Squall removed his hand from the man's shoulder to smack him upside the head.

They both laughed and headed out of the apartment and downstairs, they were greeted by Selphie and Irvine, who both looked worried.

"Well, you guys don't look like you're rooting for me." Squall said with a chuckle as he descended the stairs.

"Actually, we're here to try and talk you out of it, bud" Irvine told him.

"Why?" Squall asked.

"Because… It's Seifer." Selphie started, "Even if you guys are past the whole 'hating each other's guts' thing you're both still really competitive. It could get messy."

Squall looked at both his friends and just smiled. "Guys, it'll be fine. Don't worry."

Squall entered the training center with his friends in tow. He knew that they were worried about him but he didn't really see why they needed to be. He would be okay, it wasn't like this was the fight in which he received his scar. They came to the spot that Seifer had told Squall to meet at and he looked around. Seifer didn't seem to be there yet. Squall leaned down and placed Lionheart's case on the ground, once again, opening the lid and removing her from her case.

"Lionheart huh? You must be serious."

Squall looked to the voice tso see Seifer and Aria. Aria looked okay, just tired. But hopefully watching the spar might put her into better spirits.

"Well, have to bring out the big guns when it comes to you." Squall retorted back with a laugh. "You ready to do this?" He asked.

Seifer smiled his little grin and nodded. "Okay, the rules are this... there are no rules."

Squall nodded, getting into position and waiting for his rival to attack him. Seifer pulled Hyperion from the case that held her and turned, rushing at Squall. Squall raised his blade blocking the first hit, Seifer contorted the blade, forcing Squall's into the air. Squall looked up as the blade spun in circles until it stuck in the ground.

"Lost it already? You're getting soft commander." Seifer laughed, holding his blade up, egging Squall on. The brunette simply reached out, grabbing his blade from the ground and rushing toward his opponent. Together, they danced, blades connecting, creating sparks. Seifer swung at Squall and he jumped back, avoiding the blade. Squall swung, his blade connecting with Seifer's as he pushed down with all his strength, He heard footsteps in the distance and the brunette turned his head for a brief moment to see Rinoa joining the worried looking group, she didn't look worried thought, that wasn't until a fist connected with the commander's face and he stumbled back.

"Distracted by a pretty face? Still going through puberty there commander?" Seifer laughed and Squall could notice a smile on Aria's face. It may not have been nice that it was at his expense but it was nice to see his sister smiling.

"Better to look at than yours." Squall retorted back as spun his blade, rushing toward Seifer and their blades connected once again.

Rinoa watched in awe at the two, she had never seen anything like it. She didn't even notice that Aria had made her way around the fight and was now standing right next to her. When she did, Rinoa glanced over at her friend and smiled. "How are you holding up?" She asked, her eyes turning back to the fight.

"I'm okay, really tired. I think it's starting to worry Seifer." Aria replied, glancing over at Rinoa. "You're glowing." She said with a smile. "Did it have anything to do with you walking Squall home last night?" Aria asked.

"Why would you think that?" Rinoa responded.

"You think it's coincidence you were the one stuck walking him home? We all did that on purpose." Aria said with a smile that suggested victory. "My brother needed to get laid." She said.

"And you just knew I would sleep with him?!" Rinoa said back laughing, she knew she should feel used but she really didn't.

"Well, considering right now I'm detecting a hint of sweat and shame, I'm assuming you did." Aria laughed a little.

"Oh there was no shame with that man." Rinoa countered, sounding very proud of what had happened.

"Okay… we are moving on from this subject as not to scar my twin mind." She said. "That is the last thing I need to have an image of in my brain." She laughed though, Rinoa could tell Aria was happy for them both. "Amazing isn't it?" Aria asked a moment later, he eyes on the match at hand.

"It is. I never imagined seeing Squall let loose like this." Rinoa said, watching as Squall landed a backflip away from Seifer's blade.

"Well, as you probably know. Seifer and Squall don't spar much at all anymore. They are both really competitive with one another and usually… someone ends up in the infirmary." Aria laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea. You down?" Rinoa didn't even tell her what it was.

"Always." Aria said, as if she knew what Rinoa was thinking.

Rinoa glanced over at Squall's twin and smiled, running ahead while hearing protests from Selphie not to get involved. She spun in front of her knight, holding up a small barrier spell just as a revolver round came flying toward them.

"Hell yeah!" She could hear Aria as she joined Seifer on his side. "This should be interesting." Squall and Seifer were not the only ones competitive when against one another. The two knights looked confused for a moment then realized what was going on. It was a sparring match to see how well they paired with their sorceresses, if they could work together as one.

Rinoa glanced at Squall, now that they were actually out here, she was a little nervous. Aria and Seifer had more practice with the sorceress/knight connection. She and Squall were still learning what that connection felt like, let alone how to use it against a foe.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." Seifer shouted as Aria smiled next to her knight. "...Well, maybe." He added.

"Don't bother." Rinoa said as she rushed forward, Squall hung back, ready to see what she was going to do. Aria jumped in front and started a spell only to be knocked back by a energy blast Rinoa had thrown her way. Seifer glanced back for a moment, obviously taken aback by it and Rushed toward Rinoa, he reached out to swing at her and she took a hold of his arm, spinning behind him and knocking him forward with all her might. Squall stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm spinning around and placing a high kick to the blonde and Seifer fell to the ground.

Rinoa was amazed, the connection just happened. Like they knew what one another was going to do.

"Two can play at that game!" Aria said as she rushed forward toward Squall, Rinoa was kept busy by Seifer as the brunette rushed toward her brother, he went to swing his blade, but Aria jumped above him, placing her hands on either side of his shoulder, in essence doing a handstand on his shoulders. She let herself lean, jumping to her feet behind him and kicking him in the back. As Squall stumbled toward Rinoa she moved grabbing onto his arm, using it as leverage to kick Seifer in the stomach. The two girls were weaponless, so they were relying on their knights as well as their own strength.

They fought and danced for what seemed like forever. Various spells being launched back and forth. It wasn't until all four were in the ground, out of breath that they finally decided to call it a draw. Which everyone else just stood staring. Especially when the four combatants busted into laughter.

"Good match huh?" Squall said and Seifer nodded.

"You two picked up quick." He said back with light laughter.

It seemed to Rinoa. That this was the first day, of the rest of her life.

* * *

 **A note from Ayu:** So! Here it is! Chapter ten! I'm excited to have gotten this finished, even though it took four months to do. I finished it in my cell phone. As I did with chapter two of New Modern Love. This chapter is dedicated to my biggest fan at the moment: _**Elendyr** _ thank you for being patient with me and for reviewing every new chapter I post. It means the world to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

 **;; Elendyr -** thank you so much for always being a faithful reviewer. I dedicate this chapter to you honey because you always find the time to cheer me up!

 **;; Ajohnson1782 -** I didn't intend for him to get drunk the first time lol. But I must say it made the chapter better in my opinion! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

 **;; Rasivel -** Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! It does seem like it's going to go that way huh? To tell you the truth. It's dragging out BECAUSE I really have no idea of the ending of this story. So we will see!

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


End file.
